Broken
by shinaynay
Summary: Minho is sick of getting teased about his father because he runs a mental institution. Then his father forces him and his best friend Jonghyun to get summer jobs there. While working there he meets Taemin a patient there. A 2min with Jongkey story.
1. Chapter 1

Choi Minho woke up suddenly, not sure what had woken him. He glanced around his room and then saw his best friend, Kim Jonghyun, sitting in the chair in a corner of Minho's room eating cereal very loudly.

"Morning," Jonghyun said brightly. "You're going to be late."

Minho glanced at the clock and saw that he was right. Throwing off the covers he got up and stumbled into the bathroom, quickly showering and getting dressed. He walked back into his room feeling more awake.

"You should have woken me, it's creepy not knowing how long you were sitting here watching me sleep." Minho told Jonghyun as he often did.

Jonghyun just laughed. They walked downstairs to the kitchen together. Minho picked up the bowl of cereal already poured for him. He glanced at the notice board.

'_Left early. Will miss dinner. -Dad_'

Minho sighed; he hadn't eaten dinner with his dad in over a month. He wished his dad didn't have to work so much. He put down the already finished bowl of cereal.

"Hurry up Jonghyun! You eat so slowly." Minho said, irritated.

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow and put his unfinished cereal on the bench.

"I'm full anyway." He said calmly and led Minho out the door. They walked down the street walking towards school both dreading it for different reasons. Minho got teased, not bullied or anything, but enough to make him want to not go to school. His friends were forever on his case about his dad. Jonghyun on the other hand, was dyslexic and hated school because he always got pretty low marks and felt stupid. Even when he tried his hardest he never managed to get a good grade. Nobody teased him about it but that made him feel worse, he was not even teased because he was that pitiful.

They walked into school and went to their first class; Math. They had always had all of their classes together since elementary, that was how they met, somehow in every single class, whether there was a seating plan or not, they had ended up next to each other.

When they finally got to lunch Jonghyun was extremely frustrated. He always was, he hated feeling so stupid and embarrassed all the time. Minho sat next to him.

"You're not stupid Jonghyun, far from it." Minho told him.

Minho had always been the only one who even mentioned his dyslexia. That's was Jonghyun liked about Minho. He was up front and didn't hold back even if he might offend someone. He was just Minho.

Then, Kim Heechul came over. He was one of their 'friends'.

"So, Minho, are you mental yet? With your dad's institution doing so well, it must be affecting you." Heechul teased. The group of boys who followed him laughed. Minho shrugged it off and ignored them knowing that this was just the beginning of what they had to say. He really hated that whole stupid institution. He was always teased by everybody except Jonghyun about it. Maybe that's why they were such good friends. Minho needed someone to not talk about his dad's institution and Jonghyun needed someone to talk about his dyslexia and they balanced each other out.

Minho and Jonghyun walked down the hall towards their next class. It had been an alright lunch compared to the others. The teasing hadn't affected him too much today. Then suddenly Minho was shoved into the lockers.

"Oops, sorry mental Minho, please don't hurt me!" mocked Lee Hyukjae. The kids all though the corridor laughed. Jonghyun shoved Hyukjae away.

"Piss off Hyukjae!" Jonghyun said angrily and pulled Minho away. Minho fumed. He hated Hyukjae. He hated his dad. And most of all he hated the damn institution. Look at what it did to him, every day. He couldn't wait until the day he turned 18 and left denying the existence of his father and anything to do with a certain building full of crazy people.

Minho stormed in his front door. Hyukjae and Heechul and a few others had followed him all the way home taunting him and teasing him. He threw his bag in the corner and let tears of anger and frustration stream down his face. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He wiped his tears and shook his head trying to calm himself down. _Come on Minho, you're stronger than them. Just don't let it get to you. _He thought. He managed to calm himself down and made his way over to the freezer pulling out a frozen meal and tossing it in the microwave. When it was ready he pulled it out and ate it in silence before flopping onto the sofa and watching TV.

He gave up waiting for his father around 12.30am and went to sleep. He woke up and glanced in the corner to see Jonghyun loudly eating cereal. And the morning went typically. The same note from his father. Everything was pretty routine. However at lunch when everybody was teasing him, he couldn't seem to shake it off, even though Jonghyun was telling them to shut up and just kept taunting and he kept getting angrier unable to control it anymore. He stood up.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Anger problems much? We're just kidding. I think you really do need to visit your father." Hyukjae said mockingly. Minho couldn't control his anger anymore. He barely realized what he was doing until he felt his fist collide with Hyukjae's face. Everybody was silent. Hyukjae pounced on him pulling his hair and kicking him. Jonghyun grabbed Hyukjae and pulled him off tossing him aside and easily punching Heechul away who had come to help Hyukjae. Just before a full on fight broke out the on duty teacher stepped between them.

"Choi Minho, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Heechul and Lee Hyukjae, headmaster's office now!" He yelled.

They walked into the headmaster's office and respectfully bowed.

"Sit, all of you, your parents have been called and we will not discuss your actions until they get here." The headmaster said strictly. Minho felt his stomach drop. That meant they called his dad at work. He was in big trouble. The only reason his dad was hardly ever home was because he trusted Minho to make good decisions. He felt even worse when Jonghyun's mom and dad walked in glaring at them both angrily. Then Heechul's mother and father came in followed by Hyukjae's parents. They all sat there waiting for Minho's dad for 15 minutes before he finally walked in.

"Sorry I'm so late I came straight from work." Minho's father said and bowed respectfully to first the headmaster and then the other parents. The headmaster accepted it with a nod.

"I told you all on the phone that the reason you are here is your sons have been involved in a fight. From the duty teacher and some other students that were witnesses I have discovered that Choi Minho threw the first blow. Do you deny that Minho?" The headmaster turned to him.

"No." Minho replied quietly.

"Kim Jonghyun, Kim Heechul and Lee Hyukjae, you all get two weeks of after school detention and are dismissed from school for the rest of the day for your involvement in this fight. Please leave immediately." The headmaster said firmly. The three boys bowed and followed their parents out. Jonghyun caught his eye and mouthed 'Good luck' before being escorted out by his parents.

The headmaster turned to Minho and his father.

"The punishment for starting a fight is typically being dismissed from school for a month." He stated.

"Please, forgive him, don't dismiss him!" Minho's father pleaded and went down in his knees. Seeing his father on his knees begging for forgiveness because of him made tears come to Minho's eyes. He tried unsuccessfully to stop them falling.

"I can see that he is remorseful and up until this point he has been an honourable student. Also summer break is in a week anyway," The headmaster said thinking to himself. "Choi Minho, you will receive a month of after school detention and are dismissed for school for one week. Please leave immediately" The headmaster said firmly. Minho's father bowed his head to the ground and respectfully thanked him. Minho likewise bowed and followed his father out.

"Dad, I -" he choked out.

"Later." His father cut him off coldly in a quiet voice, so quiet it was scary. He follows his father to their car and climbs in. They drove home in silence. When they got home Minho cautiously got out of the car and walked inside. He placed his bag on the ground. His father walked in and pointed to the sofa. Minho obediently sat on the sofa and waited as his father placed a chair opposite him and put his head in his hands.

"This is my fault." His father said.

"No dad, I –" Minho protested.

"No I'm not around enough, I work too much," His father said weakly. Minho didn't reply knowing that part at least was true. "Why did you hit him Minho?"

"He teased me."

"About what?" His father questioned.

"You," Minho said quietly. Rushing on when his father didn't reply. "Dad, they call me 'mental Minho' and tease me every second of the day about your job and I've put up with it so long. I just couldn't take it anymore. I know you work hard dad but I hate your job!"

His father stayed quiet for a few moments before looking Minho in the eye.

"Do you remember why I started the institution Minho?" He asked.

Tears began to fall from Minho eyes. He nodded carefully.

"When your mom got… sick. That place she went was so awful, so horrible. Do you remember how scary it was just visiting her? It must have been so scary to live there; I think that if she had been in a happier place, maybe, maybe she would have gotten better. I swore when she died that I would not stop until no other person had to go through what she went through, what we went through. I'm sorry I'm not around enough Minho. I'll…" His father faltered putting his head down to hide the tears. "I'll do better."

Minho couldn't take it anymore. He went into his father's arms crying into his shoulder until he'd let out all of his pain. His father pulled away once they were both calm.

"That doesn't mean you're not going to get punished. I'm going to go make a work call but when I'm done we will talk about your punishment." His father said.

Minho nodded and waited. He was surprised when twenty minutes later Jonghyun was led in by his father. Jonghyun sat next to him and shrugged in response to Minho's questioning look. His father sat down opposite them.

"I've spoken to Jonghyun's parents and we have decided you will be punished together. Maybe this is a little extreme but it means I'll be able to see you more Minho and Jonghyun your parents said how you're always complaining about needing money. So, we are insisting you both take summer jobs at the institution." His father said.

Minho and Jonghyun were both completely shocked.

"No way!" Minho protested.

"This is not up for discussion. It will happen." His father said firmly.

"No, dad, please. I know I screwed up but not this, I'll just get teased more." Minho pleaded.

"I think you need this right now Minho. I think you need to see there are worse things in life than being teased, although I have called the school about that and they have promised to try and stop it. Minho, please just try it." His father said.

Minho yelled in frustration and turned and ran to his room he left the door open knowing Jonghyun would follow. After Jonghyun had walked in Minho slammed the door with all his strength.

"This is so not fair" Minho said angrily

"I know." Jonghyun replied still in shock.

They both sat there thinking over there punishment. Minho, furious and Jonghyun just shocked.

After Jonghyun had gone home Minho's father walked in.

"I know this won't help your current mood but I can't trust you to be here alone all day. So, you will have to come to work with me tomorrow." He said and as Minho began to reply angrily he continued "I'm sorry Minho but this isn't up for discussion you are coming to work with me tomorrow whether you like it or not."

There's Chapter One!~

Hope you Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Minho awoke to the usual crunch of Jonghyun's cereal.

"Why are you here? I'm not coming to school." Minho said. Jonghyun just shrugged in response and continued eating. Minho got up and showered. While in the shower he fumed over his punishment; a summer job at a freaking mental institution. The only good thing is that he was still allowed to see Jonghyun. It might just keep him sane while working in the crazy house. He couldn't believe this. It was so unfair. He got dressed quickly and stormed out into his room. Jonghyun looked up.

"Well, your dads not here so maybe he forgot…" Jonghyun told him. Minho frowned and walked downstairs followed by Jonghyun. He looked at the notice board.

'_I thought I'd ease you into it and let you sleep in. There's money for a cab on the table. If you don't show up I will find you. –Dad'_

He sighed and chewed on the already poured bowl of cereal.

"Ugh, at least you'll be there in a week so I won't be the only sane one there" Minho rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad." Jonghyun said sounding not at all confident. Minho sighed.

"You should go. You're going to be late for school." Minho said.

"Yeah." Jonghyun replied standing and putting his half-finished cereal in the sink. Minho snickered.

"You eat like a little girl." He teased. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue before walking out the door. Minho sighed again. Now time to face the consequences of losing his temper. He thought about not going and then decided he couldn't handle seeing his father disappointed again. He called a cab and waited until he heard the horn outside. He walked outside and climbed into the cab.

"Brighter Side of Life Mental Institution please" Minho said politely. He looked out the window sullenly. He eyed the surroundings sulkily hoping they crashed. After fifteen minutes the cab stopped. He gave the driver the money and climbed out. He stood at the gate not wanting to go in. It was a big gate and quite a large intimidating looking fence. At the same time, even just from the outside, it looked so much better than the place his mother had stayed. He took a deep breath and pushed in the entry code his father had made him memorize years ago when he first started this. The gate clicked and he slipped through being sure to lock it behind him and turned toward the very large building in front of him.

He stepped in the door and greeted the receptionist respectfully.

"You must be Minho," She said in a cheerful voice. He nodded. "Your father talks about you a lot." She beamed at him.

"Uh, thanks." He replied awkwardly.

"Just wait for you father in the corridor but please don't go into any of the rooms. It could be dangerous." She smiled at him.

"Okay, thanks." He walked through the door into the corridor and walked down glancing in a few of the windows. He had to admit, it was scary. Not knowing what was wrong with the people as you walked past. Some looked completely normal and happy, others looked… Well, crazy. He paused at one window with a boy who looked a little younger than him, so delicate he almost mistook him for a girl. He had quite long hair almost shoulder length and very large eyes. The boy looked up at him and just stared. He stared back feeling a little intimidated. The boy had soft eyes as he looked at Minho. A male nurse holding a tray of food walked past Minho and in through the door. The boy's eyes suddenly hardened and flicked to the nurse, the boy picked up a book on his bedside table and threw it at the nurse. The nurse ducked and chuckled

"You'll have to aim better than that Taemin." The nurse said nicely. The boy, Taemin, just looked down at his hands. The nurse kept at a safe distance and placed the tray on the table softly and then walked out backwards not turning his back on Taemin. Taemin screamed and put his head in his hands. Minho took a step closer to the window. What was wrong? Everything seemed fine from out there. So, why was Taemin so upset? Taemin seemed to hear him come closer his eyes snapped back to Minho's and softened again.

"Minho!" His father called forcing him to rip his eyes away from Taemin's. He couldn't help but smile as his father approached even though he was still angry. "I don't have much time but I'll show you where you will sit and do schoolwork for the day." His father showed him to a small room with a few tables scattered around and chairs stacked against a wall. "It's not used so you won't be disturbed. You can take breaks if you like, you can even walk around and I don't think I need to stress the importance of not going into any of the patients rooms. If you need anything you can ask Mrs Kim at reception." Minho nodded. His father placed a hand on his shoulder nodded at him and then walked out. Minho sighed and yanked a science book out of his backpack sitting at a table and trying to focus.

Minho glanced up from his history textbook and realized he needed a break and most of all he needed food. He stood and walked out of the little room and down the corridor towards the reception room. He paused outside of Taemin's room and glanced in. As if he felt Minho's presence the young boy's eyes snapped to his. The nurse from earlier paused behind him.

"Do you have clearance to be here?" The nurse questioned. Minho wordlessly held up his pass. The nurse stepped beside him. "He's staring at you."

"I noticed." Minho replied more dryly than he had intended but the nurse just laughed.

"Sorry, it's just Taemin only ever responds to people violently." The nurse explained.

"Like when he threw a book at you before?" Minho asked turning and looking at the nurse.

"Yeah," The nurse replied. "You're the bosses son right? I'm Lee Jinki, a high maintenance nurse which means I can deal with all cases including violent ones such as Taemin here." Jinki offered his hand.

"Choi Minho," Minho replied shaking Jinki's hand before turning his vision back to Taemin who was still steadily staring at him. "So, he's just violent with anger issues?"

"It's a little more than that. He doesn't talk or communicate at all other than the violent outbursts. So, for that reason it's impossible for him to be out in the public. He would hurt someone and end up in trouble maybe even jail. That's why he's here. For his own safety and everyone else's too." Jinki told him.

"He hurt someone?" Taemin looked too delicate to hurt someone. Minho couldn't believe it and then he remembered the hardness of Taemin's eyes when he'd thrown the book at Jinki. He shuddered.

"Yeah, well I'm not allowed to tell you exactly what happened but yes he hurt someone. I should get back to work." Jinki said giving Minho a bright smile before walking away.

Minho continued to stare into Taemin's eyes searching for something for a while before his growling stomach reminded him why he had left the room where he was studying. He gave Taemin a small smile and raised his hand in a casual wave. The boy showed no reaction only to watch Minho until he walked past the window.

Minho quickly got his food and walked back down the corridor. Jinki was standing outside Taemin's window. Minho decided to just walk past but as soon as he was visible he felt Taemin's eyes on him. He fought the urge to look and just walked past. Once he was out of sight Jinki chuckled.

"He looks disappointed; I think he might have a little crush on you." Jinki winked at him. Minho sighed and walked back into his little room. Jinki had been kidding but Minho still felt a little uncomfortable knowing that Taemin acted violently around everyone else. Although he'd only seen him violent around Jinki so maybe it was just Jinki? Minho shook his head he needed to get back to work.

Minho finished the work he needed to for the day and stood up with a sigh. He stretched his limbs and checked the time, right on 3pm. He packed up his things and walked out and down the hall pausing outside Taemin's room. The boy was asleep. Minho looked at him, so delicate, so soft, and so innocent. He didn't look like the kind of person who would throw a book at someone for bringing him food. Minho had the strangest urge to brush Taemin's hair out of his face. He shook his head to get rid of it. What the heck? He shouldn't be feeling that for some crazy kid in the stupid place his father owned. He walked past, out to reception.

"Uh, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." He told the receptionist.

"Sure, I'll just call you father and ask for you." She replied. He didn't bother listening to her on the phone just stared out the window at a leaf blowing across the ground. "He wants you to wait here for Key and he will give you a tour and then you will help him with some paperwork we need done." She interrupted his mindless staring.

"Key?" The name sounded familiar.

"He's from your school. He works here after school and on weekends." Mrs Kim smiled and then turned back to her work. Minho waited looking back to his leaf watching its random movements. The door opened and a guy who he recalled was in his history class walked in.

"Hey Mrs Kim." Key said glancing at Minho and looking him up and down in a way that made him uncomfortable considering some nasty rumours about this guy.

"Hello Key, this is Choi Minho, Mr Choi's son. You've been asked to give him a tour and then finish up on some paperwork and teach him about it." Mrs Kim smiled affectionately at Key.

"Okay." He turned to Minho. "This way," Minho followed him down a different corridor to a small room filled with lockers. "This is the staff room. You can leave your stuff here." Minho obediently dumped his bag on one of the hooks. Key showed him down a corridor. "This is mostly where you will be working it's the low profile cases. High school students are only allowed to work in this wing."

"So, you as well?" Minho asked.

"Yeah," Key replied. "Sometimes I get assigned a very passive mid profile case but not often." Minho nodded. "We are completely banned from entering any mid or high profile case rooms without supervision. They don't even like us in the corridors." Minho remembered Jinki questioning his clearance when he was outside Taemin's room and mostly staying near him when he was near there and nodded. "So, in other words this is the only place you really need to see, cafeterias down to the left and staff bathroom on the right." Minho nodded. "So, now the fun part; Paperwork." Minho wordlessly followed.

Minho woke to a familiar crunch; last night's events evaded his memory before crashing back suddenly. Key finishing at about 10pm and going home, Minho had continued for about an hour before going to look for his father who still had a lot of work to do. Minho had gone back to Taemin's window where the young boy had been awake and they had just stared at each other for a time before Minho stepped closer to the window and breathed on it making it fog up and written 'Hi ^^'. Taemin had dropped his head for a second before looking back at Minho with soft, friendly eyes. Minho had smiled and then he heard his dad call for him. He had waved goodbye to Taemin and left. And then Minho had promptly fallen asleep in the car. He was in his bed so, he assumed his father had woken him to walk in and he'd forgotten. Then he realized Jonghyun was still staring at him and eating cereal.

"You're a creep Jjong." Minho said throwing off his blankets and going into his bathroom. When he walked out Jonghyun was calmly waiting having eaten his typical half bowl of cereal.

"So, how was it?" Jonghyun asked.

"Weird, just… weird." Minho replied. Jonghyun nodded slowly. "How was school? Jonghyun just shook his head.

"Not great."

"Ugh. Just four more days and then at least we will be tortured together." Jonghyun grinned and grunted in agreement before standing and leading the way downstairs. Minho grabbed his cereal.

"Hey Jjong?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember last year how there was all those rumours about a guy named Key?"

"Uuuhhhh, Oh yeah." Jonghyun gave him a strange look. "Are you…?"

"Piss off, I'm not coming out. I'm not gay!" Minho threw his spoon at Jonghyun who ducked with a grin. "Do you know what he looked like? Was he the one in our history class?"

"Yeah it was him." Jonghyun replied. "Why?"

"He works at the institution." Minho sighed. If people found out he was going to get teased so much more.

"Oh. Awkward." Jonghyun said. Minho nodded and sighed. Jonghyun glanced at the time and stood up. "I should go."

"See ya tomorrow." Minho said. He wanted to tell Jonghyun that he appreciated him coming over in the morning even though the conversations were short but considering the conversation they'd had it didn't seem like a very good idea. Minho sighed and called a cab expecting his day to be the same as the day before.

When Minho walked in the receptionist wasn't there, the whole place was eerily quiet. Minho stood up and walked down the corridor. There was a big group of people outside Taemin's room crowded around someone. As Minho got closer he saw Jinki lying on the ground with blood pouring out of his arm. He glanced in the window and saw three people, one being his dad, holding Taemin down as a nurse tried to stab a needle into him. Taemin was thrashing around fighting like crazy then suddenly his eyes flicked to Minho's and he relaxed completely and let the nurse inject the sedative into him. The three people looked at him but Minho just stared at Taemin watching the boy go limp and his eyelids begin to droop. How was he like this? What had made him like this? Minho wanted to know. His father came out and led him away.

"It's going to be okay Minho. Just do your work as much as you can. Jinki will be fine and Taemin's safe." Minho nodded and walked into the room where he had done his school work yesterday. He tried to focus on his work but only one thing was crossing his mind.

_**Taemin**_…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Minho looked up when his father walked in. He realised that he had done absolutely no work and had spent the whole day pondering Taemin. His father looked at him for a while.

"So, how's it going? Have you almost finished your days' work?" His father asked. Minho looked down at the not even started work.

"Uh, yeah just finished." He lied flawlessly closing the book.

"Good, uh, you can take the afternoon off. Key will be here soon, why don't you take him into town? Meet up with Jonghyun or something…" His father said. Minho was about to protest when he saw that 'no is not an answer' look in his father's eyes.

"Sure." He said, unenthused, his father nodded and walked out. Minho yanked out his phone and called Jonghyun.

"Hey Jjong, it's me, I need you to come out and meet up with me, I know your grounded but you have to sneak out. I will owe you for the rest of my life I swear. Please Jjong. I can't be left alone with a gay guy. I'm not mature enough for this." Minho begged. He heard Jonghyun laughing.

"Alright, I'll sneak out and save your ass." Jonghyun said. They organised where to meet and then Minho grabbed his stuff and walked out to reception and found his father telling Key to go with him. Key looked confused but nodded.

"Just take all your things. I'll pick you both up later and I'll give you a ride home Key." Minho's father said. The boys both nodded and then walked out of the door. Minho wordlessly led Key on the short walk into the centre of town and to the café he often came to with Jonghyun. To Minho's relief Jonghyun was already there. Minho headed over and slid into the booth next to Jonghyun leaving Key to sit opposite them.

"Uh, Jjong this is Key, Key this is Kim Jonghyun. He's in our history class." Minho said awkwardly. Jonghyun smiled politely at Key before turning to Minho.

"Oh my gosh, you missed the funniest thing today in math, this new guy walks in and he's like sitting next to Hyukjae. And then.." Minho listened to Jonghyun blab on about something that was apparently funny with a grin.

Key sighed. It had been 10 minutes and the story had yet to be the slightest bit funny to him but both boys had dopey grins on their faces. He never understood these things. He turned his attention to out the window. He watched a girl in a gorgeous jacket walk past. He realised they were both looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He said

"Well, w- we thought you were… well," Minho looked to Jonghyun for help who just snickered. Key rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm gay; I was looking at her amazing jacket." Both boys proceeded to then pretend not to be awkward. Key smirked at them. "Am I your first gay? Oh that's cute." He said with a condescending tone. Minho just looked away but Jonghyun turned and looked at him.

"We didn't mean it like – never mind." Jonghyun said not really understanding what he was trying to say. Key just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him before turning to his coffee. Jonghyun then continued his 'funny' story. Both boys then burst out laughing so; Key guessed they'd reached the punch line. Jonghyun's phone rang, he checked the caller id.

"Oh shit, it's my mom. She must have gone home and found me missing." He hesitantly answered the phone. "Hi mom, yeah, yeah, okay, sure, thanks mom." He hung up looking confused, "Your dad called her and explained something. She said we can go over to mine and watch movies if we want."

"Cool" Minho said sculling the rest of his drink. Key sighed and finished his as well. He followed the two boys silently as they chatted about the people in his school. "Do you know Hyukjae?" Minho suddenly asked Key feeling guilty that he was left out. Key frowned.

"Yes. He dumped my lunch all over me at school today. That's why I'm wearing girl's jeans. I stole them from the lost and found."

"Oh." Minho said awkwardly. Jonghyun glanced at Key.

"You can't tell. I mean that they're girl jeans." He said. Key guessed it was supposed to be comforting.

"Thanks." He said simply. They walked in silence until they reached a small house not far from town. A little girl ran out and threw herself at them.

"Jjong! Minho!" she shrieked loudly. Jonghyun promptly caught her and swung her around before gently tossing her to Minho who caught her easily and hugged her.

"Hey Sulli." Minho said with a grin.

"Who's this?" The little girl asked before practically launching herself at Key who panicked but somehow managed to catch her.

"This is our friend Key." Jonghyun said simply. Key looked at the little girl in his arms, she was very cute with big eyes and a huge smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Jonghyun reached to take her back but the girl fought to stay in Key's arms. Jonghyun shrugged at him and then turned and walked up the path, Minho followed with Key trailing behind still carrying Sulli. They walked in the door. The only thing Key could honestly say about Jonghyun's house was that it was cute. Everything about this house was cute. Key's eyes flicked to Jonghyun and then Sulli. Apparently even the residents were cute. Jonghyun's mother walked out and smiled at them. After a quick introduction she took a reluctant Sulli from Key and went grocery shopping.

They walked down the hall to Jonghyun's room. It was simple, a pretty typical boys room with some drawings from Sulli on the walls and a TV and game console in the corner. Jonghyun tossed a CD case at Key.

"Pick something." He demanded.  
>"I warn you I like chick flicks." Key said glancing at both boys. Minho shrugged and Jonghyun just laughed.<p>

"We'll live." Key quickly glanced down at the CD case to hide his red cheeks. Jonghyun had the most amazing laugh and smile he'd ever seen. He practically melted on the spot. He glanced through a whole bunch of action movies and then a whole bunch of kids movies he assumed were Sulli's and then he hit the jackpot. Jonghyun's mother had flawless taste in movies. He paused mulling the choices and then pointed at one. 'Dear John' an amazing movie he'd wanted to see for a while. Minho groaned out loud but Jonghyun just grinned and shoved it into the game console which could apparently play DVDs. Minho and Jonghyun flopped onto the bed casually. Key hesitated feeling his cheeks redden. Jonghyun laughed.

"Come on Key, we're not sexual predators." Key blushed but couldn't help laughing and delicately climbed onto the bed next to Jonghyun before settling down to watch the movie. Jonghyun tried to focus on the movie, he really did, but the sight of Key completely engrossed in the movie even crying at some points was too cute. He couldn't help but stare at the boy. Minho on the other hand didn't even try to focus on the movie and he pretended not to notice his best friend practically drooling over a gay guy. Instead he found his mind drifting to Taemin and the scene earlier. He wondered if Jinki was okay and what had set Taemin off. The more he thought, the more tired he became.

The end credits began to roll. Key had tears streaming down his face. He glanced over and saw Jonghyun smirking at him.

"Piss off." He tried to sound annoyed but failed and lightly punched Jonghyun on the arm who just laughed in response. "But I mean, didn't you find it sad?" Key asked dragging a sleeve across his face. Jonghyun shrugged.

"I wasn't paying much attention."

"You are such a typical boy. You didn't even give it a chance." Key sighed. Jonghyun snickered and then glanced over at Minho who was sound asleep. Jonghyun decided to get off the bed. Not wanting to disturb Minho he climbed over Key. Key felt a few of their limbs touch and blushed. Jonghyun stretched his muscles while Key pretended not to be watching.

"I'm hungry." Jonghyun commented.

"Me too." Key replied.

"Okay, let's go grab something to eat." Jonghyun said and walked out. Key jumped up and followed him down the hall to the kitchen. Their kitchen was just as cute as the rest of the house. It felt so cosy and comfy. It was conjoined with the dining room which with the amount of text books scattered around seemed to be where Jonghyun studied. Key's eyes wandered around and he saw a quote painted on the wall:

'Aim for the moon, even if you miss you'll land among the stars.'

Jonghyun saw where he was looking and smiled.

"Cheesy right? My dad painted it up there when I was diagnosed with dyslexia to motivate me." Jonghyun's smile slipped and he quickly hid his face before gaining control of himself and putting on a pathetic excuse for a fake smile. Key thought that considering they had only met that day it would be rude to ask questions. He smiled back at Jonghyun.

"No, it's nice."

Jonghyun made three sandwiches making his and Minho's at expert speed. Key thought it was cute the way he automatically made food for Minho as well. He glanced at Key gesturing for him to pick what he wanted. They sat at the table together. Just as an awkward silence arose Minho stumbled through the door bleary eyed and sat with them casually munching his sandwich and talking to Jonghyun about Baseball, a sport that went completely over Key's head. He would never understand the silly rules.

Jonghyun offered Minho the other half of his sandwich which he accepted.

"Jjong, when are you going to stop eating like a little girl?" Minho teased. Jonghyun stuck his tongue out in response. Key couldn't help but agree. The boy hadn't even finished a sandwich; he would be a nightmare to cook for. He watched Minho and Jonghyun playfully teasing each other. It was like watching two brothers, Key was fascinated by how in sync and comfortable they were together. When Minho's father arrived Key was ready to go. He had been listening to the two boys blab on and on about sport after sport all of which Key hated. He climbed into the car and waited patiently for them to reach his house climbing out with a respectful bow before running inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Minho and his dad rode home in silence. When they got home Minho's father asked him to wait in the living room. His father came in and sat opposite him.

"I'm starting to re-think your punishment. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be around the institution." Minho's mouth dropped open.

"B – But why?"

"This morning, what happened with Jinki and Taemin calming down when he saw you. Some of my senior management staff wants to see how he reacts to you at a closer level. I said no but they are trying to convince me otherwise. I won't put you in harm's way. I can't have you in danger. I just can't." Minho nodded

"Dad, we can still work at the institute."

"They might ask you to go in his room when I'm not around. They might…" His father paused. "I can't lose you Minho. Without you there would be nothing worth living for." Tears streamed down his father's face. Minho pulled his father into a tight hug.

"I swear to you, on my life, that I will not enter any room containing Taemin without your permission." His father sighed.

"Okay, I trust you on that." His father looked into his eyes. Minho nodded knowing if he screwed up on this he would never fully have his father's trust again. It then struck him that if he'd kept his mouth shut he wouldn't have been punished again. But he saw Taemin's eyes in his mind. Those deep, soft eyes and knew he couldn't stay away.

His father went to have an early night and Minho bummed around for a while before calling Jonghyun and telling him what had just happened. It always amused Minho how him and Jonghyun could spend a day together and still talk on the phone without awkward silences. After they hung up Minho went upstairs to bed. He fell asleep with Taemin being the last thing on his mind.

When he woke up Minho glanced over at Jonghyun and sighed.

"Why don't you go creep on someone else?"

"You'd miss me if I did" Jonghyun stuck his tongue out. Minho rolled over and quickly went into the bathroom. When he walked out Jonghyun had a pensive look on his face. "Hey do you know if Key has the same lunch break as us?" He asked. Minho raised an eyebrow.

"Jjong, please don't molest him." Minho walked out of the room leaving a stunned Jonghyun spluttering his innocence. They went down stairs. Minho slowly chewed on his cereal. He sighed. Jonghyun came up behind him shoving him playfully threatening his death. He couldn't help but smile at his crazy best friend.

Jonghyun walked through the gate turning and walking in the direction of school. He could not believe the words that had come out of his best friends mouth but at the same time he understood what Minho meant by the joke. That had been Minho's way of telling him that if he liked Key, Minho had no problem with it. Jonghyun thought about it. He wasn't sure how he felt about Key so he was planning on taking it slow and becoming friends first. He walked into school casually walking to his class when suddenly he saw Key standing obviously taking something out of his locker. Jonghyun grinned and walked casually planting himself on the wall, acting cool.

"Hey Key." He said casually. Key looked up surprised.

"Hey Jonghyun." Jonghyun frowned as Key glanced around suspiciously.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you afraid that people will see us?" Key asked.

"Why would I be?"

"They know I'm gay."

"And?"

"They might think…." Key trailed off with a blush. Jonghyun smirked.

"Key, are we dating?"

"No." Key answered a little too quickly turning even redder.

"Then who the fuck cares about what anyone else thinks." Jonghyun grinned. Key just looked at him fascinated. He genuinely didn't care. "So, what class have you got?" Jonghyun asked him. Key sighed.

"Math, I have an algebra test."

"Sucky. I have English." Jonghyun frowned.

"Jealous." Key stated. Jonghyun looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? I hate English. Koreans hard enough with the characters getting all mixed up in my head let alone English." Jonghyun said bitterly.

"I could help you with it." Key offered. "I'm getting the highest marks in the year in English."

"I might take you up on that." Jonghyun grinned. The bell rang. "See ya." Jonghyun gave a casual wave that made Key's heart beat faster. _Shit Kibum. Why do you always fall for straight guys?_ He thought to himself bitterly.

Key walked out of his class. It was finally lunch time. He took care taking back roads to the lunch room holding his paper bag but he felt his arm grabbed and he knew they'd found him. His lunch bag was ripped out of his hand and he felt the rice and kimchi dumped on his head spilling down onto his t-shirt he felt himself shoved down before he heard them walking away laughing. He sat there feeling sorry for himself when suddenly Jonghyun walked around the corner. He walked over and helped Key up, gently pulling a piece of kimchi out of his hair. Key looked down embarrassed but Jonghyun just took his arm and led him to a bathroom where he helped him clean his hair and face. Key sighed.

"I can't go back to the lost and found. The lady already hates me." Key said glancing in the mirror at his ruined shirt. Jonghyun grabbed his arm and led him to a locker not far from his own. He dialled the combo and yanked it open. He tossed Key a shirt.

"It probably stinks like me." Jonghyun warned. Key simply walked back into the bathroom and quickly changed his shirt. It did smell like Jonghyun but Key secretly loved it. Although it was clear he would not get any work done in any other subjects because he'd be too distracted by Jonghyun's scent. He walked back out.

"Thank you." He said. The other boy shrugged and led him by the arm to the lunch room. He walked in still holding Key's arm. Key saw a few people look and them and heard the whispers start. He glanced at Jonghyun who didn't falter and just led him to an empty table. Jonghyun opened his lunch container and shoved it at Key.

"I already ate as much as I can. I usually give the rest to Minho…" Key thanked him and ate greedily. He paused as some familiar shadows fell across the table. In his mind he begged them not to get food on Jonghyun's shirt but they turned to Jonghyun snickering at him. He simply raised an eyebrow at them.

"So, you're gay?" Hyukjae asked Jonghyun in a cold condescending way. Jonghyun blinked at him.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint, but you're not my type anyway." Jonghyun said. Key couldn't help but smile though he hid it from the group of boys. Hyukjae growled. "Go ahead give me an excuse to get your ass out of this school and Minho back." Jonghyun said mockingly. Hyukjae strode away angrily followed by the other boys.

"So, it doesn't bother you at all that they think your gay?" Kay asked.

"Key there has been rumours about me and Minho for years but we're both straight so why should we pay attention to them?" His words were like drugs to Key. He'd never met someone like Jonghyun before who literally didn't care about what people thought. He was fascinated and very much attracted to the confidence oozing off the other boy although the ridiculously sexy scent coming from his shirt may have been playing a part in that too.

Jonghyun pretended not to notice Keys hungry stare as he nonchalantly pretended to be texting someone secretly enjoying the attention. The end of lunch bell rang. Jonghyun stood up purposefully stretching showing of his toned body smirking as Key blushed.

"I might catch ya later. If not I'll see ya tomorrow." Jonghyun said casually grinning at Key before striding away before the other boy had a chance to respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Same day as chapter 4)

Minho walked through reception greeting Mrs Kim with a smile. He walked down a familiar hall and paused outside Taemin's window. Taemin's eyes flicked to Minho's. He heard a nurse bustling past. "Excuse me, who other than Jinki is allowed to enter Taemin's room?" The nurse paused and replied.

"Just us three, that were in there yesterday, and your father. I'm Cho Kyuhyun, you probably don't know who-"

"You're my dad's second in command." Minho interrupted. He turned and walked away to the room where he did his school work. He sat down and got his work out. He attempted to focus on his work for about ten minutes before giving up and walking out.

He saw Kyuhyun walking towards him so he ducked down a hall he'd never been down before which led to two rooms. Minho entered one and was surprised to see that the only thing on the room other than a single chair was a window that didn't open. Through that window he saw Taemin at much closer range in fact the window was right next to Taemin's bed, the place where he was usually and currently sitting. He watched the boy without revealing his presence as he gathered his thoughts on what he wanted to say to Taemin. He decided to just go for it.

"Taemin." He tested if the boy could hear him. Sure enough Taemin's head snapped round and he stood stepping up to the window eyes locked on Minho's. "My name is Minho." He wasn't sure if the other boy had known but he showed no reaction. "I – uh – I don't know why you get so angry but please, please, no matter how angry you get please don't hurt my dad." Minho felt himself tear up as he showed Taemin a picture of him and his father last year. The younger boy just stood watching him but then suddenly he brought his hand up and placed it on the glass. Minho hesitated and then placed his hand on the glass opposite Taemin's.

Suddenly Minho saw his father walk through the door to Taemin's room; Minho immediately dropped to the ground where his father couldn't see him. He wasn't really breaking the rules, he wasn't in the same room as Taemin, but he knew his father wouldn't be comfortable with this. He peeped into the room cautiously and saw Taemin sitting on the bed acting natural but surprisingly not doing anything violent or showing any anger. Minho's father walked out and Minho stood up again. He smiled at Taemin.

"Thank you." The younger buy just stared at him. Minho pulled up the chair and straddled it facing Taemin. For some reason he felt himself talking to Taemin, telling him about his dad, Jonghyun, and school even mentioning his frustration at the mental institution only pausing to duck when people came in. Taemin just stared at him drinking Minho's words calmly. Minho finally stopped talking after what seemed like forever. He checked the time on his watch and swore. In five minutes he had to meet Key at reception. He looked back to Taemin. He remembered the answers to a few questions he'd asked his father the night before about Taemin.

"You were born in '93 right? That means I'm your hyung. Hyung has to go now Taeminah but I'll be back, okay?" He grinned at Taemin who surprised him by smiling back. Minho raised a hand in the air and ran back to the room where he was meant to be studying tossing the books into his bag before running to reception.

Key walked through the door seconds later.

"Hey." Minho said. Key grinned.

"Hi Minho."

"What are we doing today?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go ask the boss." Minho realised he didn't even know where his father's office was. He followed Key down a few corridors mentally memorizing the way. When they reached the door Key knocked and they stepped inside.

"Mr Choi?" Key said.

His father looked up at them and smiled warmly indicating for Key to go on.

"What do you want us to do today?"

His father looked at them.

"Well I could sure use some help on this paperwork that seems to be replicating as we speak but unfortunately it's confidential." His father pulled a funny face. Key and Minho couldn't help but laugh. "Tell ya what here's some money order a pizza and hide in a small room somewhere." The boys grinned. "Don't tell anyone." Minho's father winked. The boys nodded, Minho reached forward and took the money before leading Key out.

"Where should we-"

"I'm going to take you somewhere but you have to swear to me you won't tell anyone where the place I take you is or what happens there." Key looked at him suspiciously "Oh god, not like that, you're not my type Key." Minho said grumpily. "I could just get in trouble with my dad or other senior employees." Key nodded. Minho texted Jonghyun to see if he could come and called for a pizza to be delivered. Key and Minho stood in reception waiting for Jonghyun and the pizza.

Jonghyun strolled in with a grin.

"Hey guys. The pizza guys right behind me." Minho went out paying for the pizza before walking in and whispering so Mrs Kim couldn't hear him giving Jonghyun the same warning he had given Key. Jonghyun grinned and nodded. Minho led them down the high profile hallway ignoring Key's protests walking down the second hallway and gesturing for them to wait outside this door.

Key and Jonghyun were confused when they heard Minho's talking in a soft careful voice.

"Taeminah hyung brought some friends. Is it okay if they come in? If it's not they can go somewhere else." Minho stuck his head out the door. "Come in." Key began to protest knowing how dangerous Taemin was but Jonghyun just grabbed his arm and dragged him in. Taemin stared at them through the glass.

"Taemin this is Kim Jonghyun, my friend I told you about, and Kim Kibum, he works here." Minho said. Jonghyun waved and grinned. Kibum just stared open mouthed. Taemin just stared. Minho couldn't help but feel a little proud that he was the only one who got reactions and responses from Taemin. "Taeminah I wish the window worked so hyung could give you a piece of pizza." Minho said the younger boy's vision slipped down to the pizza before looking back to Minho. "I can't give you a piece Taemin. Don't look at me like that." Minho said with a grin. Taemin just continued to stare at him. "Taeminah I'm not allowed in your room and last time Jinki brought you food you threw a book at him. I don't want you to throw a book at Jonghyun, he's my best friend." The younger boy stared at Minho again before displaying the slightest pout hiding it before anyone but Minho saw it. Minho burst out laughing. "Okay Taeminah but promise you won't throw anything or hurt Jonghyun." The younger boy nodded letting them all see it. Key gasped.

"Jjong take this to Taemin but don't get caught." Minho handed him a piece of pizza. Jonghyun turned and made his way out to Taemin's door ducking one of the nurses before quickly slipping into Taemin's room. He cautiously made his way up to Taemin, internally smirking at the look of concern on Keys face, and held out the piece of pizza. The younger boy looked him in the eyes searching for something and then slowly took the piece before turning his back on the older boy. Jonghyun shrugged and walked out and made his way back to the little room.

Minho watched Taemin look at the food for a few seconds before taking a bite and grinning at him. Minho couldn't help chuckling. "You're welcome Taeminah."

"What is this room anyway?" Jonghyun asked. Minho shrugged knowing the answer but not saying. Jonghyun turned to Key.

"It must be a visiting room. For cases that are so dangerous that people can't physically see them." Key said with a slight shrug. Suddenly Minho realised something.

"Hey Jjong isn't that your shirt?" Minho asked suspiciously. Key blushed and Jonghyun nodded. "Oh god, you molested him didn't you." Key's eyes went wide and he turned bright red. Jonghyun just laughed and winked at Minho.

After they had settled down, although Key was still quite pink, Jonghyun explained why Key was wearing his shirt. "So, they do that every day?" Minho asked. Key nodded. "Ass wipes." Minho said. Key glanced at him surprised.

"They just don't know when to stop do they?" Jonghyun said bitterly before quickly explaining to Key what had happened the day they got suspended.

"So that why you're working here?" He asked Minho who nodded without looking at him. He followed Minho's line of sight and realised he was staring at Taemin who was staring back. "And you're going to be working here?" He asked going pink. Jonghyun smirked and nodded at him.

Jonghyun sighed looking at his half-finished piece of pizza which Minho grabbed and ate.

"You guys want anymore?" Minho asked. Both boys shook their heads. "There's still three pieces left." Suddenly there was a noise they all jumped. Minho burst out laughing. The other boys looked between him and Taemin in confusion. "Jjong – t – take these to T- Taemin" Minho said still laughing. Jonghyun obediently took the three pieces and ducked around into Taemin's room. He handed the three pieces to the boy who gave him a small smile. He turned and walked back out carefully looking around before ducking back into the visiting room.

They watched Taemin eat the pieces of pizza hungrily. Minho grinned happily. He was really happy that Taemin had started responding to him and he felt warm inside whenever Taemin smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Minho sighed, as they cleaned up the mess from the pizza, not wanting to leave. Jonghyun and Key walked out first Jonghyun purposefully brushing against the other boy making him blush. Minho turned.

"Taeminah I'll be back tomorrow." With the other two gone Taemin freely showed a pout. "Taeminah.." Minho walked forward and placed his hand on the glass. Taemin placed his hand opposite. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Minho forced himself to look away. "I'll see you tomorrow." He forced himself to walk out without looking at Taemin's face knowing he would end up repeating what he'd just done if he did.

Minho walked out to reception with Key and Jonghyun in silence. Jonghyun glanced at the time before quickly saying goodbye and racing to beat his mother home as he was still grounded. Key glanced at Minho.

"That's kind of cool how he responds to you but you know how dangerous he is right?"

"Of course I know Key; you think I wasn't as on edge as you were when Jonghyun walked in. I'm being careful I swear. I would have gone in myself but I swore to my dad and I can't disappoint him again." Key noticed Minho blinking tears away and sighed.

"Okay. And just so you know. I won't tell anyone or anything. Not even my mom." He saw Minho's confused look. "Oh you didn't know? The receptionist is my mom."

"Oh." Minho said. Mrs Kim walked out all ready to go and her and Key left bowing respectfully to say goodbye to Minho. He bowed back before making his way to his father's office. He walked in and saw his father was asleep at his desk he gently looked around and found a blanket and pillow before gently sliding them into position. He left a note in case his father woke up saying he would sleep in a small room somewhere so just to text him if he needed him and made his way out.

He headed straight back for the room. He slipped inside and smiled as he saw Taemin sitting on his bed looking depressed.

"Taeminah, hyung came back." He said watching the younger boys face light up. "My dad fell asleep in his office so is it alright if I just stay in here for the night?" They younger boy grinned and nodded. Minho sat facing Taemin and looked around the room he felt memories flooding back. "Taeminah, is it scary here?" Taemin shook his head. "Were you somewhere that was scary before?" Taemin hesitated but nodded. "My mom was somewhere scary." He forced the words out ducking his head to hide his eyes from Taemin. "It was really scary and I used to visit her in a room like this." He felt tears pooling in his eyes. Taemin stepped up to the glass putting his hand against it. Minho glanced up and put his hand up to where Taemin's was.

"I miss her." Minho whispered. He started to tell Taemin about her, the way she smelled of vanilla and made the best hot chocolate ever, the way her hugs felt so good that the world could end and it would be okay as long as you were in her arms, and about her smile that was so incredibly contagious and then it had all stopped. She got 'sick' and suddenly Minho wasn't allowed to see her without glass between them.

"I remember dad saying she was really scared in that place and I remember going to visit her and being terrified. I would end up crying after only five minutes and so dad would take me to Jjong's and I would go and cry, just cry for twenty minutes straight, and Jjong would hug me and tell me it was all going to be alright. He would be crying too because she was a second mother to him just like his mother is with me and because he cry's at everything." Minho gave a small smile through the constant stream of tears.

"Jonghyun's been a good friend, shit, he's been a good brother and I don't know how I would have gotten by without him." Minho sighed. "People always used to, and still do, tease us saying we were gay. They don't understand that we're like brothers. I love Jonghyun but I could never ever see him romantically. It would just be weird." Minho glanced at Taemin who's other hand was up against the glass next to his face as though he wanted to touch Minho's head. Taemin watched him showing the compassion and empathy he felt clearly on his face. Minho wondered how Taemin somehow just managed to open him like a book and see and hear everything in his mind. It was nice to talk to him although Minho thought it might have been nice to get a response.

Minho woke up feeling very stiff. He was lying on the floor with no blankets and no pillows. He stretched sorely and glanced through the window. Taemin was sleeping on the floor too. Minho stood up and checked his phone it was 10am. He then realised Jonghyun would have gone to his empty house that morning and quickly texted him an apology. Jonghyun was in school of course so wouldn't receive it until lunch. Taemin began to show signs of life, stretching and rubbing an obviously sore neck. Taemin glanced through the window at him and smiled. He smiled back before quickly ducking as Jinki brought in Taemin's breakfast.

"I'm back~" Jinki said cutely. Taemin showed no response but Minho felt him start to get angry. Minho was confused what was it about Jinki that set this young boy off? Minho peeked in the window and saw the deep scratches on Jinki's face and the bandages on his arm. Jinki brought the food forward. Minho saw Taemin stiffen and knew he was going to try something.

"Taeminah" He whispered in a calm voice reminding the younger boy of his presence. Taemin relaxed a little but kept his eyes glued to Jinki. "Hyung's here. I can protect you." Minho whispered so that Taemin could hear. The younger boys head dropped down and he climbed onto his bed with a sigh and proceeded to completely ignore Jinki who placed the food next to him, looking slightly confused and left without turning his back.

Minho didn't understand why Taemin had a problem with Jinki. He'd had no problem when Jonghyun had taken him food so it couldn't be he had a problem with males. Had Jinki hurt Taemin? As much as he didn't know Jinki that well it didn't seem all that likely. Minho could come up with no explanation; no answer so he sighed raised a hand goodbye to Taemin and walked towards the door.

"Hyung's going to get his breakfast now Taeminah." He said as he walked out the door. He made his way to his father's office to find him already hard at work sorting through paperwork. His father looked up and smiled.

"Hey buddy, did you sleep well?" Minho grinned and nodded.

"I'm a bit stiff though, I slept on the ground." He saw his father's concerned look and added "I'm fine though." His father nodded and passed him some cafeteria tokens.

"Go eat some breakfast then get back to work. And Minho?" His father's voice stopped him as he was about to leave. "I just wanted to say how much it means to me that you're not fighting your punishment and that you've been acting responsibly lately. I'm really proud of you." Minho couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

Minho slipped out the door and headed to the cafeteria. He ate his breakfast and then wandered to his 'study room' and opened up his bag pulling out a book. He really ought to do some work. He was behind on two days already. He began slowly but soon got frustrated and stopped tossing the book aside and lowering his head onto the desk.

He didn't know he'd fallen asleep until Jinki burst through the door waking him.

"Minho, come quick!" He said urgently grabbing Minho's book and throwing it into his bag Jinki grabbed his bag and Minho followed confused out to reception where Mrs Kim looked to be upset about something. "Minho…" The way Jinki said his name sounded so familiar. He knew that tone. It was the tone all adults use to tell young people bad news. "Your father's been in a car accident. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Minho couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and couldn't even think. His empty mind barely even noticed Jinki dragging him to a car and driving him to the city hospital. They walked into a waiting room and a doctor came in immediately.

"I'm Doctor Lee and I've just been replaced by a more experienced doctor in the surgery in Mr Choi. You are both family?"

"Yes." Minho lied interrupting Jinki who was about to deny it. Family only news was bad news and he couldn't be left alone right now. He needed someone here with him.

"Okay. It's looking very grim. It was a very serious accident. I don't want to be pessimistic but I'm afraid we have a very high chance of losing him." Minho couldn't take it anymore. He felt himself crash to the ground, he felt Jinki put his arms around him, and he felt his fingers desperately trying Jonghyun's cell phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jonghyun wasn't picking up his cell phone, even though it was lunch break. There was no answer to Jonghyun's home phone or his mother's cell phone either. Minho had given up calling and thrown his phone across the room in anger. He was alone in the room. Jinki had stayed as long as he could but he had to get back to work as he was the only high maintenance nurse hired who could deal with most of the high needs patients. Minho had lied and said that Jonghyun's mother was on the way so that they wouldn't send anybody else to sit with him.

Minho tried Jonghyun again, he still wasn't picking up even though school had finished a few hours ago. His mother was still not picking up either and nobody was at the house. Minho hung his head in his hands only to jerk it back up when the door opened. It was Jinki.

"Come on Minho. Let's get you home for the night." Ignoring Minho's protests he dragged him to the door. "They will call you on your cell phone the second he comes out of surgery." Jinki led him to the car.

"Please don't make me go home alone. Can I spend the night at the institution? I can sleep in dad's office? Please, I just need there to be people around." Minho felt pathetic begging with tears running down him face. Jinki thought and then sighed.

"Okay." He drove him to the institution and walked him to his dad's office door. "I would stay with you, I really would but…" Minho just shook his head and gestured for Jinki to leave. Jinki walked out quickly he was obviously late for something. Minho took a deep breath and opened the door. Before he'd even looked inside he broke down at the scent of his father and the memory of the last conversation they'd had. He turned and he didn't even know where he was going until he stumbled into the high profile hallway. He saw Taemin jump off the bed and run to the main window looking concerned. Minho didn't even think before throwing the door open and collapsing into the other boy's arms and letting all the tears come out.

Taemin just held him close. One of his thin arms around Minho's waist somehow supporting Minho's full weight and the other hand alternating between wiping Minho's tears and running his fingers through the older boys hair. He somehow managed to pretty much carry Minho over to the bed and place him on it crawling up beside him and just wrapping his arms around the other boy. He felt something forming on his mind and travelling down to his mouth. He thought about stopping it but changed his mind. He let the words fall through his mouth in a soft delicate voice.

"M - Minho. It's going to be alright." That had been exactly what Minho needed to hear and feeling one arm firmly around his waist and a hand running through his hair made him feel the most secure and safe he'd felt in a long time. "It's going to be ok."

Taemin just repeated that phrase over and over, running his hand through that intoxicating hair, wondering what had happened. With a reaction like this it had to be either his father or Jonghyun or considering that he was here with Taemin and not with one of them meant maybe something had happened to both. Taemin tightened his grip on the older boy feeling strangely protective of him. Taemin knew the other boy was asleep and began to drift towards there himself.

Taemin woke to a strange noise. He glanced around blearily in the dark wincing at the bright light emitting from Minho's pocket.

"Minho." He said, gently shaking the other boy. Minho groaned and rolled over facing Taemin and simply snuggled in closer. Taemin reached down and awkwardly pulled the phone out of Minho's pocket. The caller ID showed 'Jjong'. Taemin shook Minho again. "Minho. It's Jonghyun." Minho's eyes flew open and Taemin saw the pain he'd seen the night before flood back into Minho's eyes. He took the phone and pushed the speaker phone on before answering it.

"Jjong?" His voice sounded broken.

"Fuck, Minho what happened? Is he okay? What the fuck is going on?"

"D – dad was in a car accident." Minho choked out.

"Shit. My mums away for the weekend too and she left her cell phone. I'll call her from the hotel she's staying at. Where are you?" Minho sniffed and glanced around before suddenly realising where he was and who he was with.

"I'm - I'm at the institution." He forced out suddenly finding himself staring into Taemin's deep eyes.

"I'm on my way." Jonghyun hung up abruptly. Minho tried to stop the tears streaming down his face suddenly he felt a soft hand brush them away. He glanced up at the boy holding him.

"You. You talked?" He asked not remembering if it was a dream. Taemin thought about lying, leaving Minho to think he'd been dreaming but he couldn't. He wanted nothing more than to let Minho hear his voice.

"Yes." He whispered. Minho took a sharp breath his eyes locked on Taemin's. They just lay there together, Taemin's arms still protectively wrapped around Minho as they stared into each other's eyes. They heard Minho's phone go off and he reluctantly sat up pulling Taemin with him. Minho yanked it out and read the message before tossing his phone aside.

Jonghyun was waiting in reception but Minho didn't text back. He sighed realising where his friend was most likely to be. He was heading towards Taemin's visitors room as he walked past they young boys room he glanced in expecting to see they young boy plastered to the other window. He did a double take and stopped looking in the window to see Minho sitting on the bed in front of Taemin who had his arms wrapped around Minho's waist.

Taemin and Minho watched as Jonghyun hesitated before coming in. He came straight up to Minho and gave him a hug. Taemin loosened his hold preparing to let Minho go to Jonghyun but instead felt his arms grabbed and pulled back into their original position. Jonghyun climbed up onto the bed and looked sorrowfully at Minho.

"I'm so sorry I missed your calls. At lunch I was helping Key avoid Hyukjae the whole time so I didn't check my phone and after school I realised I'd left it at your house this morning anyway. So, I went to get it and then it had no battery so I went home and put it on the charger and then Siwon called wanting to play basketball so I went outside and…"

"Jjong, it's okay. I know it was an accident."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Jonghyun asked. Minho shook his head.

"I would just be waiting there like I am here but here…" Minho didn't finish his sentence instead just leaning his weight back into Taemin who easily supported it and tightened his grip around Minho's waist. Jonghyun nodded and patted Minho's arm affectionately. Minho gave him a small smile before reaching out and grabbing his hand. They sat like that for a while in silence before a nurse walked in obviously doing the night checks. All three boys just looked at the female nurse blankly as she gawped at them.

"You – You can't be in here." She squeaked at them. Jonghyun looked at her.

"Piss off." She obediently flew out of the room. Mrs Kim the receptionist walked up to the window fifteen minutes later looking very frazzled and like she'd just woken up followed by Key who was in pyjamas and had a very bad case of bed hair. Mrs Kim stared at them in shock. Key slipped past her and through the door ignoring her pleas to stop. He walked up and gave Minho a warm motherly hug before turning and doing the same to Jonghyun who wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck making it more intimate. Key blushed and pulled away before slipping out to be told off by his mother.

Minho just ignored the small group outside that was standing outside wondering what to do about him and Jonghyun. Taemin was ignoring them too. However when the night manager walked in Taemin tightened his hold on Minho. The night manager glanced at them cautiously.

"You're not really allowed to be in here." He said to Minho and Jonghyun.

"Why?" Jonghyun asked.

"Well I mean Taemin's dangerous." The man said awkwardly.

"Taemin would never hurt me." Minho said softly feeling Taemin's steady breathing falter when he said that. "Right Tae?" Taemin nodded looking genuinely happy at Minho's trust in him. The night manager gasped and stared at them before turning and walking out with his mouth still open. They saw the group outside dissipate and all relaxed again. Minho put his hands on top of Taemin's and waited aimlessly for the hospital to call him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Minho woke to his phone vibrating. Taemin reached over to where it lay and passed it to him. Jonghyun sat up from where he'd been sleeping on the chair next to the bed.

"Hello?" Minho answered the phone. The other two boys could hear the tension in his voice. They could vaguely hear the voice on the other end but not enough to make out what he was saying but Minho's look of relief said everything.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be in soon." Minho told the lady and then hung up. "He's okay. Still in ICU right now but should be moved out soon. The surgery was successful." Jonghyun stood and stretched his arms flexing his fingers delicately. Minho leaned against Taemin again. "I wish you could come with us." He whispered. Taemin sighed and blinked at him. "I know. You want that too." He sighed and stood reluctantly stepping out of Taemin's hold. "I'll come back here afterwards." Taemin nodded and gave him a small smile.

Minho nervously tapped his foot on the floor of the car. Jonghyun's mother had flown back as soon as she heard and was now driving them to the hospital. It was lucky she hadn't been far and managed to back so soon. She had been so apologetic to Minho and Jonghyun had told him that she had cried when he told her about Minho's father. He knew that she genuinely cared about him like he was her child and cared about his father as if he were a brother or a cousin. Truthfully it comforted Minho that she would be there. He wasn't sure what to expect.

They walked into reception. Jonghyun's mother went to the desk and spoke to the lady in a quiet voice. The two boys awkwardly waited by a fish tank. She came back over and pulled the boys into a hug.

"He's in a coma. They are not sure how long it will take or if he will wake up but it's promising that he's made it this far." Minho let his tears stream out. He barely dared to hope that his father would be ok. He couldn't lose his father, he just couldn't. Not after what they'd been through with his mother. He couldn't be left alone after that. He felt Jonghyun hugging him and Jonghyun's mother putting an arm around him but he just felt empty and alone. He just wanted his father to be the one holding him.

Minho didn't want to go in. He didn't want to see his father so weak and vulnerable when he'd been such a strong supporter in Minho's life. Always being there for him, always giving him strength, and now he couldn't even open his eyes, couldn't even breathe by himself. He went in. He knew he'd never forgive himself if he didn't go on and then his father died. No matter how scary it was, no matter how painful, he had to be there for his father like his father had been there for him so many times. Jonghyun had offered to go in with him but he needed to do this alone.

His father looked weak and tired. He had a lot of bandages all over his body and four tubes going into different parts of his body and a needle poked into his hand. It was the worst thing Minho had ever seen. He walked up and stood next to the bed while a nurse bustled around busily. He reached out and took his father's hand being careful of the needle. He felt tears drip down his face. He whispered to his father telling him things he hadn't had a chance to say knowing this might be the last time he saw his father.

"… I love you dad. I need you. Please wake up." He finished and then turned and ran out straight into Jonghyun's others arms wishing his mother was still alive. He sobbed into her listening to her soothing words and trying to calm down but failing. He heard Jonghyun suggest they take him back to the institution. Jonghyun's mother was saying no but Minho shook his head.

"I – I want to go to the institution." He forced out. Jonghyun's mother nodded and led him out to the car before passing him into Jonghyun's arms in the backseat of the car. Minho just leaned on his best friend being thankful that he had a friend like Jonghyun. He was still sobbing uncontrollably when they arrived. He slipped out of Jonghyun's arms and ran ahead through the front door and down the high profile hall straight to Taemin's room. He flew through the door ignoring the gaping nurse down the hall and went straight to the other boy's arms. He hid his face sobbing into Taemin's chest. Taemin wrapped his arms tightly around Minho. Minho felt himself start to calm down almost instantly at the other boy's presence. He felt so safe with Taemin.

Taemin whispered comforting things to Minho while wondering what he did to earn this boy's undoubted trust. Every single person who walked through that door gave him the same apprehensive look; they were scared, unsure of what Taemin would do. Every single person except Minho. Taemin would never forget the first time he saw Minho. The boy had just looked at him through the glass, seemingly not judging, seemingly not caring about the danger and just looking into his eyes openly and honestly.

Minho stayed in Taemin's arms for hours just feeling the security of the other boy's arms wrapped around him like nothing bad could touch him while he was there in Taemin's arms. They both looked up as Jinki entered. Minho felt Taemin stiffen and immediately slipped his arm around Taemin's waist whispering in his ear.

"I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. He won't hurt you." He felt Taemin relax. Jinki walked up and put a tray of food on the table.

"Minho I think you should come out into the hall with me."

"Why?" Minho asked.

"I want to talk to you." Jinki said as if it was obvious.

"So talk." Minho said more irately than he meant to.

"But…" Jinki glanced at Taemin.

"Stop assuming he can't understand you just because he doesn't talk to you. Stop talking about him like he's not here! And treat him with some damn respect!" Minho snapped. Jinki blinked in surprise and shifted his weight obviously unsure of what to do. Minho slipped his other arm around Taemin and leaned his head on the younger boy's chest. The other boy tightened his hold on Minho.

"I – its d- you- You're not supposed to be in here. It's off limits." Jinki said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for my disrespect but my dad might be dying as we speak. I don't give a shit about 'off limits'" Minho said frustrated. He didn't understand why they couldn't just leave him alone. To his surprise Jinki just turned and left.

Jinki walked out the door and sighed.

"Just leave him in there. We tried to get him to leave but I'm not going to force him and anyone who does will have to deal with his father when he wakes up." Jinki walked away. Jonghyun hung around the door not really sure if he should go in or leave them alone. He walked back out to reception to find his mother talking to Mrs Kim. He saw Key through a glass door in a little room behind reception so he slipped past the two women and walked through the door. Jonghyun sighed and flopped down on a chair next to Key who glanced up surprised.

"Cute PJ's" Jonghyun teased. Key gave him a sharp glare and ignored his teasing.

"How's Minho?" Jonghyun sighed.

"He's shit and the only time he's not crying his eyes out is when he's with Taemin so I feel pretty useless right now."

"He appreciates you being there for him. It's obvious." Key looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile. Jonghyun smiled back weakly and leaned his head against the wall. "I just wish I could do more for him." Key stood up and pulled his chair directly next to Jonghyun's.

"It's going to be okay Jonghyun." He said and shyly put his hand on Jonghyun's arm. Jonghyun reached over and pulled Key into his arms. Key blushed. "What –"

"Please. He won't let me hold him. He needs Taemin right now but I just… I need to hold someone." Key didn't respond but Jonghyun felt him relax in his arms. Key wondered if Jonghyun was thinking of Minho right now. He knew that inside although he was playing it cool. Jonghyun was hurting as much as Minho. Mr Choi was the only father figure in Jonghyun's life too and he obviously cared very deeply about him. He cautiously put his hands on Jonghyun's arm's and leaned his head in the space between Jonghyun's neck and shoulder enjoying the feeling of being held by the boy he'd fallen for.


	9. Chapter 9: I HATE MINHO'S IDEA A LOT

Chapter 9

Minho lay there in silence it was only mid-afternoon but he was already exhausted. The hospital hadn't called which meant no good or bad news. He glanced up at the peaceful snoozing face of Taemin and almost smiled. That boy had been his saving grace over the past two days especially when he couldn't get hold of Jonghyun. His thoughts suddenly turned to Jonghyun, his best friend who he'd practically abandoned for Taemin and he felt guilty. Jonghyun was probably upset too.

Minho carefully, trying to avoid waking Taemin up, grabbed his cell phone and was about to text Jonghyun when Jinki walked in with two trays of food.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Taemin woke with a panicked expression at Jinki's voice. Minho dropped the phone and grabbed Taemin's arms.

"Taemin! It's okay. You're safe. Don't freak out. You are okay. Nothing's going to happen to you." Taemin breathed carefully obviously trying to relax. Minho wrapped his arms around the others boys waist and pulled the younger boy into a warm deep hug. Jinki sensing the tension quickly deposited the tray and left. Minho looked at the younger boy. "What is it about Jinki that sets you off?" He looked at the boy not expecting an answer but Taemin's eyes flicked to his own.

"He reminds me of someone. Someone from my past who I don't want to remember." Taemin's voice as quiet as a whisper almost cracked. Minho tightened his hold on the boy.

"It's okay. I'm here. No one's going to do anything to you while I'm here." Minho said feeling glad to be able to help the other boy and not just rely on him.

"I know" Taemin whispered back placing his head on Minho's shoulder. Minho looked down at his face and brushed a chunk of hair out of his face. Taemin blushed slightly at the intimate move. They stared into each other's eyes. Minho wondered how it was that every time he looked into Taemin's eyes he saw something different.

He slipped his arm away from Taemin's waist and reached over for the tray of food sitting up and pulling Taemin up with him. Minho picked up the chopsticks and picked up a piece of meat bringing the chopsticks over to Taemin's mouth. Taemin giggled. It was like no sound Minho had ever heard before, it sent his heart into a frenzy and suddenly Minho felt like he was star struck. Taemin opened his mouth and ate the piece of meat. Minho leaned over and fed himself a piece to before returning to feeding Taemin.

Minho had stayed over at the mental hospital. He'd slept entangled with Taemin. Minho felt Taemin snuggle in closer and smiled. That boy had somehow captivated him in a way that he couldn't explain. Minho had a suspicion but he didn't want to admit just yet the extent of his feelings for this young boy. Suddenly he remembered. The knowledge of his father's condition crashed into him and he began to cry. He tried to cry quietly so he wouldn't disturb Taemin but the younger boy was awake and comforting him within seconds. He whispered an apology but the younger boy didn't let him finish.

"There's no need to be sorry. Promise you'll always come to me when you need me, even if it means waking me or interrupting something. Promise me that." Taemin whispered.

"I promise." Minho replied quietly. Taemin gently wiped his tears away and then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Minho's forehead. Minho's heart stopped. He was going to die. He was. He couldn't breathe. The feeling of the other boy's soft lips brushing against his forehead playing over and over in his mind.

Minho had a plan but first he needed to find Jonghyun and apologise for being a crappy friend. Minho sat up and looked at Taemin.

"I need to go find Jjong." Taemin nodded at him. Minho couldn't help himself; he pulled Taemin in for a long hug before reluctantly pulling away and walking out. He went to reception and looked at a very tired looking Mrs Kim. "Do you know where Jonghyun is?"

"His mother took him home at some point last night. They'll be coming here in about half an hour from what I heard them say."

"Okay. Is Key still here?" Minho asked.

"Yes. He's in the staff room sleeping I think." She said with a small smile. "If you're going to go to him could you take these to him?" She held out some canteen tokens.

"Sure, thanks Mrs Kim." Minho took the tokens and walked quickly to the staff room. Key was asleep on the floor with just a jacket over him and that jacket looked strangely familiar. Minho was pretty sure it belonged to Jonghyun. Minho didn't want to wake him but he wasn't going to sit here and watch him sleep because he wasn't a creep like Jonghyun. He awkwardly stood there for a few seconds deciding what to do.

"Uuuuh Key?" He said. Keys eyes opened sleepily and he sat up and stretched obviously stiff.

"Oh, hey Minho" He said sleepily. "What's up?"

Minho grabbed a chair and sat down. "These are from your mom." Key took the canteen coupons and looked at him confused. "And I need your help. I need to go to the hospital again but I don't think I can handle it without a little help." Key sat up and as he listened to Minho's plan his eyes got wider and his mouth dropped open.

When Jonghyun walked in around half an hour later Minho hadn't yet convinced Key to help him. It turns out Key was strong and didn't crack even when Minho cried. Key was still talking about the bad parts of his plan when Jonghyun walked up to them in reception.

"Hey guys." He said obviously confused to find them together. Minho wordlessly pulled Jonghyun into a hug.

"I have been the world's shittiest friend over the past few days. Thank you for being there and just being exactly what I need. I swear you're actually my brother." Jonghyun returned the hug warmly.

"It's all good bro." Jonghyun grinned at him. "So, what's up?"

"I still hate this idea." Key said sullenly shooting Minho a glare. He then turned to a mirror and began fixing his hair.

"Shut up Key." Minho said returning a glare of his own. "It's going to work. Really. I've thought it out. I know what can go wrong. I'll accept responsibility if that happens. It's simple. We'll be in and out so fast no one will realise. I swear."

"What's going on?" Jonghyun said looking between the two of them clearly confused. Key turned around and snapped at him.

"What's happening is Choi Minho over here wants to sneak a patient out of a mental hospital!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"This isn't going to work." Key said for the millionth time. Jonghyun and Minho ignored him. "How do you know he's not going to freak out as soon as he gets into public?" Key asked irately.

"Because I told him about this and he wanted to go. He wants to come with me. And he said he would be alright." Minho replied.

"So you're just going to take his word for it?" Key asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Minho and Jonghyun answered simultaneously grinning at each other. Key rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip. Jonghyun snickered and shoved him gently.

"Come on Key, enjoy this, it'll be fun and we won't get caught. We've never been caught for any of the stuff we did at school." Jonghyun said. Minho laughed. Key sighed and went and took his place guarding the door to corridor. Minho slipped into Taemin's room.

"Taeminah, are you ready?" The younger boy looked up and smiled and nodded. He held a hooded jersey out to Minho who passed it to Jonghyun who carried it out to Key. Key slipped it over his head making sure the hood was up.

"You're only on your learners permit. You shouldn't be driving." Key said to Jonghyun.

"Quit nagging." Jonghyun grinned and gently shoved Key who frowned back at him.

"I just… don't want you to crash."

"Don't worry. Believe it or not Minho's more paranoid than you and yells at me if I go any faster than a walking pace so we will be taking it slowly." Jonghyun looked Key in the eye. "But the fact that you're worried about me is cute." Key blushed but suddenly pulled Jonghyun into a hug. Jonghyun stumble into the other boy's arms before reciprocating by putting his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Drive safe." Key whispered into Jonghyun's ear.

"Okay. You be careful too." Jonghyun replied gently pulling away. Key blushed again and gave him a small smile before slipping into Taemin's room and sitting on the bed his back facing the window and door.

"Do I look like Taemin?"

"You're almost the same height so no one should notice as long as they don't come close." Minho said. Key simply nodded in response. Taemin nervously looked at the door; he hadn't been outside the institution in over a year. He was scared. He reached down and took Minho's hand. Minho squeezed his hand reassuringly and slowly led him out into the hallway. Jonghyun peeked out into reception.

"She's still at the desk. Her lunch break isn't for another minute or so." Jonghyun whispered. Minho nodded hoping and praying that a nurse wouldn't come around the corner in the next minute. They waited tensely. Then Jonghyun saw Mrs Kim get up and head to the cafeteria. He gave Minho a nod before slipping through and out the door. Minho turned and looked at Taemin.

"Are you sure? It's not too late to stop." Taemin nodded in response indicating that he was sure. "If at any time you want to stop tell me or Jjong okay? No matter what. Your safety is the most important thing." Minho said seriously to Taemin. Taemin nodded shyly. Minho led him out through reception and opened the front door. They walked out and saw Jonghyun had already backed the car into place. Minho led Taemin forward and opened the door to the backseat for him. Taemin climbed in. He hadn't been in a car for a long time. Minho climbed in next to him. Jonghyun slowly made his way out of the drive. Taemin ducked as they passed the guard and they all held their breath but the guard didn't stop them.

They drove past at a casual speed and left the gate. Taemin looked out the window excitedly. He hadn't been outside of the institute in so long and so much had changed. He couldn't keep his head still as his eyes flicked from one thing to the next. Minho laughed at his cuteness. Taemin stared out the window but then he started thinking about the last time he'd been out before going into the institution. He felt anger and pain rising in him. He then realised Minho was staring at him.

"Do you want to go back?" Minho asked putting a hand on Taemin's arm. Taemin shook his head and instead pulled Minho's arms around him and leaned into the older boy's embrace. Minho wrapped his arms around Taemin protectively.

They were still in that position when they arrived at the hospital. The car came to a halt. Jonghyun got out and opened the door for them. Minho climbed out taking Taemin's hand and helping him out before putting an arm around Taemin and checking that he was ok. They walked in together and Minho led them to the wing where his father was. Jonghyun waited outside in the waiting room. Minho led Taemin in cautiously.

As soon as he set eyes on his father laying in that hospital bed in that state his eyes flooded with tears. His knees felt weak and he weakly leaned on Taemin. Taemin wrapped his arms around him and pulled Minho closer to the bed somehow understanding that he needed to be closer to his father. That was the thing that got Minho. How did Taemin always understand what he wanted or needed without words? He looked down at his father and reached out and took his father's hand.

"Dad…" He said weakly. "I love you and I miss you." He glanced at Taemin who looked at his father with no emotion clear on his face and then turned back. "And I'm sorry I broke my promise. I couldn't help it." He hung his head and whispered to his father. "I really need your advice right now." He gently kissed his fathers and was suddenly overcome with emotion. He would have collapsed if he hadn't been leaning on Taemin already. Taemin caught the rest of his weight and helped him over to a chair where Minho just buried his head in his hands and let out all his pain.

He was vaguely aware of Taemin comforting but for this moment his mind was only on his father and the many things he took for granted. He remembered one of the first mornings his mother had been sick and he'd woke up to Jonghyun sitting in his room but he hadn't been eating cereal. He'd asked why Jonghyun hadn't got cereal yet and Jonghyun had replied that it was always on the bench when he got here but it hadn't been today. Minho had later asked his father. His father had said that it started when he found out Jonghyun's mother couldn't afford to buy breakfast cereals and even though she got a better job and could afford it he'd continued it out of habit.

He then thought of other memories some old and some more distant like the time his father had begged the principal on his behalf. He hadn't deserved a father so great. He had taken too many things for granted and that was why this had happened.

Jonghyun sat drinking a bottle of coke when the door opened he looked up. Taemin looked at him.

"Help me please." He said simply. Jonghyun got up and quickly followed him in shocked that the younger boy had spoken to him. This was the first time he'd spoken to anyone but Minho. He never even spoke to Minho when there were other people around. They walked through the door. Minho was sitting on a chair. There was no other way to describe it. He was destroyed. There was nothing of the confident fun-loving friend he knew left. Minho was just… gone. Jonghyun knelt down beside him.

"Minho, he's going to be okay. I promise you that." Jonghyun watched Minho drag his eyes up to meet Jonghyun's but not register. He put his hands on the other boy's shoulders. "Minho!" The other boy blinked and suddenly returned but immediately began crying again. Jonghyun pulled him into an embrace and Taemin stepped forward and rubbed his hand soothingly on Minho's back.

Key stiffened when he heard the door open. It was a good thing Taemin was jumpy or he could have given it away. He heard Jinki's voice.

"Taemin here's your lunch." Key didn't move. He heard Jinki walk closer and tried to stay calm. But he heard the tray be put down and footsteps move away. He heard the door shut but knew he couldn't turn around to check if he was actually gone without revealing his face. He sat there, still, hoping that Jinki was gone and that Jonghyun, Minho and Taemin would be back soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleh. I hated Minho's idea. So much. Sorry it's been so long. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

It turns out getting Taemin back into the mental institution was more difficult than getting him in. The guards are stricter about checking cars on the way in than they are when cars are leaving. They had to get Taemin to lie down in the back seat and cover him with a blanket and have Minho in the front seat with Jonghyun driving. They passed by through the gate and then Jonghyun went into reception and distracted Mrs Kim while Minho and Taemin crawled through reception and down the corridor. They almost got caught by Jinki luckily he tripped before he came into the corridor giving them just enough time to slip into Taemin's room. Key pulled off the hoodie and passed it to Taemin who quickly put it on and then sat on his bed. Just then Jinki walked in. Taemin gave him an intimidating glare but Jinki just chuckled.

"I came to collect your tray but you didn't eat yet Taemin." Jinki said calmly. Taemin tensed up. Minho took his hand and Taemin turned to look at him. Taemin looked into his eyes and Minho felt his stomach drop. When Taemin looked at him he couldn't even described what happened to him. His heart rate increased and he felt nervous. And he just… was happy. Minho snapped out of it and looked away. Jinki was gone and Jonghyun was leaning against the wall trying to look cool talking to Key. Jonghyun's mother walked in.

"Jonghyun, Minho time to go." She said before walking out. Key and Jonghyun walked out leaving Minho alone with Taemin. Minho pulled Taemin into his arms for a hug. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Minho's neck.

"Thank you. For today." Minho whispered in his ear. The way Minho did that, whispered in his ear, made shivers go down Taemin's spine. Instead of responding he raised one hand and ran it through Minho's hair before bringing it back down and tracing a circle on Minho's neck sending shivers down his spine too. Minho pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow Tae." He walked out to reception where Jonghyun was teasing Key about something and Key was whacking his arm. He tiredly walked out to the car where Jonghyun's mother was waiting with Sulli in the backseat. He slipped into the backseat next to Sulli who launched herself onto his knee.

"Hey Minho!" She said excitedly.

"Hey beautiful." He responded. The little girl giggled and began chatting away. Minho listened and nodded. He couldn't help but smile back at the cute little girl beaming up at him.

Jonghyun knew his mother and Minho were waiting but he didn't want to leave. He continued mocking Key's laugh enjoying Key touching his arm even of it was hitting him.

"You need to go stupid." Key said pushing him slightly towards the door. He turned back and looked the other boy in the eye before quickly before Key could even blink leaning in and kissing the other boys cheek. "H – hey." The other boy stuttered out.

"Bye Key." Jonghyun sent Key a grin and walked out. Key stayed where he was standing shocked. What was that? Straight guys didn't kiss gay guys on the cheek unless they were ass holes leading them on or gay. He was so confused. He sighed and turned around to see his mother sitting at her desk.

"Uh, mom? How long have you been sitting there?" Key asked worriedly.

"Long enough." She said giving him a knowing look. "Didn't I tell you to talk to me when you got a boyfriend?"

"Mom, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"Really? Because me and my friends never kissed each other's cheeks." She said looking at him suspiciously.

"Okay. I like him. And I think he likes me but the last time we talked about that stuff he said he was straight." Key said honestly.

"I think he was lying." His mother said raising an eyebrow picking up her handbag and keys.

"I hope so." Key said quietly following his mother out to the car.

Jonghyun's mother pulled into the driveway of Jonghyun's house.

"Aren't you going to drop Minho at his house?" Sulli asked cutely.

"No. Minho's going to stay over." Jonghyun's mother said.

"YAY!" Sulli exclaimed bouncing up and down in her car-seat. Minho didn't say anything. They all went inside. Jonghyun's mother went and put Sulli down for an afternoon nap. She came back down and turned off the TV. Minho and Jonghyun looked up from the basketball game they had been watching.

"Minho I think it's time we be honest. While I do honestly do believe your father will get better I think it will take some time. It could be days or it could be months so until that time comes you are going to be staying here with us." She looked at him carefully obviously afraid of upsetting him. Minho just nodded. He knew she was right. His father could be in a coma for a long time. While being optimistic about his chances they needed to be realistic as well. He felt her hug him gently before going into the kitchen. Jonghyun lazily got up and turned the TV back on. They settled back into watching the basketball game.

Minho woke up and rolled over. He felt a thud as he hit the ground. He'd forgotten he was staying at Jonghyun's. He heard the crunch of cereal and couldn't help but snicker. He looked over to where his friend was eating while watching him.

"You're a creep." Minho threw a pillow at Jonghyun who grinned and dodged it easily. The boys went downstairs.

"Jonghyun hurry up! You are going to be late for school. Get to the bus stop." Jonghyun's mother passed him his school bag. "It's your last day anyway." She said as Jonghyun pouted. Jonghyun shoved Minho out of the way with a cheeky grin.

Jonghyun walked towards the bus stop looking around. He lived in a pretty good neighbourhood. The houses were all a little small but comfortable. They weren't messy or gross. He arrived at the bus stop a few of the kids gave him strange looks probably because he hadn't taken the bus ever. Not for high school at least. He'd walked from Minho's pretty much since they'd met.

He boarded the bus and climbed into a seat feeling quite depressed. He thought of Minho's father and tried to stop the tears that formed in his eyes from flowing down his face. That man who was like a father to him. To be honest although his father technically still lived at home he was always working and it was obvious to Jonghyun that his parents were having marital problems. He never saw his father and it had been like that his whole life. His father only showed up when it suited him. He had shocked Jonghyun by showing up at the school during the meeting over their school punishment but Jonghyun hadn't seen him since. Minho's father was so much more of a father figure in his life than his own father ever would be.

Jonghyun got his emotions under control; he steadied his breathing and discreetly wiped his eyes. They were almost at school and if Hyukjae saw him like this it would not be a good day at all. He took a deep breath and as the bus came to a halt he stood and grabbed his bag. He walked off the bus and made his way to his locker angrily tossing his stuff into the locker. Today was going to be such a waste of time anyway. Why was he even here?

He glanced over at Key's locker. Key didn't seem to be here yet. He loitered around unproductively for a while until the bell rang. He sighed and walked to class slowly. He sat down suddenly realising how lonely it was here without Minho sitting next to him in every class. He usually spent literally all day with Minho at school and the past week had been hard. The teacher set a reading for their study period. Jonghyun sighed and stood as the bell rang merging with the other people heading out. He walked to the library and sat at one of the small tables. He got out his book and started reading it. It was a slow frustrating process for him.

He wasn't even a quarter of the way through his reading when a class came into the library quite noisily distracting him. He sighed and tried to find his place but too many people were talking he couldn't focus. He shoved his book away with disgust feeling useless and stupid. Jonghyun looked around at the class who'd disturbed his work. It was kids from a few grades below seemingly doing research on world history or something. Jonghyun stood up and tossed his book in his bag. He had to get this reading done before they went back to class and he clearly wasn't going to get it done there. He wandered into the study hall. A place he hadn't been in ever. He and Minho always studied in the library.

Suddenly he felt someone gently shove him from behind. He turned around and saw Key's smiling face looking at him and he couldn't help but smile back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Key had been sitting in study hall for a while not really doing any work instead picturing Jonghyun's face in his mind. He looked over and saw Jonghyun walk in. Key did a double take. Was he hallucinating? Then he realised it was in fact Jonghyun and got up quickly walking behind the other boy and gently pushing him. Jonghyun turned around looking confused but when he saw Key he gave one of those bright smiles that made Key weak at the knees. Key pointed to where he was sitting alone.

"Want to join me?"

"Sure." Jonghyun replied knowing that this was not a good idea for productive study.

Key led the way back to the table where he had been sitting. Jonghyun tossed a book on the table and then flopped into the chair beside him looking frustrated.

"Need a hand?" Key asked cautiously.

"More like a brain." Jonghyun said bitterly. "Mine doesn't seem to work properly."

"Stop talking about yourself like that. You're not stupid. You have dyslexia." Key said firmly. Jonghyun met his eyes and then simply nodded.

"You're right. Sorry. Sometimes I just get…. Annoyed. It's really hard sometimes." Key nodded in response cautiously reaching over and taking Jonghyun's hand. Jonghyun smiled at him and interlinked their fingers. Key opened his mouth to say something but Jonghyun's phone went off. He answered it then frowned. "Wait, what? What's wrong with Taemin?" He said into the phone meeting Key's eyes both beginning to panic. They both quickly packed their stuff Jonghyun still trying to get a straight answer out of Minho. They grabbed their bags and hurried to an empty class room. "Minho what is it?" Jonghyun said for the third time before switching it so that it was on speaker.

"I don't know." Minho finally answered. "He just like freaked out and – " He cut off again they could hear him talking soothingly to someone. "He threw – " Again there was the noise of him talking to someone else. "I think it's because of yesterday. Jjong I think it's my fault."

"I'm on my way." Jonghyun said without hesitation already walking towards the door as he hung up. Key followed.

"But we have to go to class."

"Not me." Jonghyun said.

"I've never cut a class before." Key said. Jonghyun turned to him and offered a weak worried smile.

"You don't have to come. I'll text you when I find out what happened." Jonghyun offered.

"Wait, how are you going to get there?" Key asked.

"I guess I'll take the bus." Jonghyun said turning and walking towards the door. He was halfway out the door when Key made up his mind.

"Wait! We can take my dad's car. He works over the road and I have a spare key for it." Key said walking out into the corridor and leading Jonghyun towards the front door. They slipped out the front door trying not to look suspicious and walked across the road and into a business car park. Key led Jonghyun to a car and handed him the spare key. "Drive us carefully." He said and climbed into the passenger's seat.

They pulled into the institute parking lot and quickly jumped out running into the building. They found a crowd of people at reception and slipped past. Taemin's room was blocked off by two armed guards one of whom was holding Minho by the arm. They hurried over.

"Minho what the hell is going on?" Jonghyun asked giving the armed guard a strange look.

"Taemin, he just… and Jinki has always…. And they came… They won't let me see him Jjong. I need to see him." Minho sounded like he was having a full blown panic attack.

"Minho breathe. Good. Now tell me what happened slowly and step by step." Jonghyun said in a soothing voice.

"Okay. So, I was sitting on the floor in Taemin's room doing some school work and he'd been kind of extra quiet and withdrawn today so I was worried. Then Jinki walks in and Taemin literally freaks out and like jumps at him. He like grabs him and then pushes him and Jinki goes flying back and hits the window. Suddenly you see cracks and then the window just shatters and Jinki goes flying out into the corridor. It looked like it was in slow motion. There's blood everywhere. Taemin starts crying and you can hear Mrs Kim screaming from reception and I'm holding Taemin, trying to comfort him and then these guys come and drag me out and then there are ambulance officers and police officers everywhere and now I'm not allowed back in because they thinks he's dangerous."

"Um Minho? He pushed Jinki out of a window. He is dangerous." Key said. Minho instantly glared at him,

"He would never hurt me." Minho said with an air of trust and confidence that made Key feel very apprehensive.

"Minho, we're not saying he's a bad person. We're just saying you need to be aware that there is this side of him. If you pretend it's not there then you will get hurt." Jonghyun said. Minho sighed and yanked away from the guard. Jonghyun reached out and grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's go sit in the staff room and talk about it." Minho let himself be led to the staffroom. He sat on a chair.

"Jjong I'm pretty sure he snapped because we took him out yesterday. I don't think he was ready. I think he felt pressured. It's all my fault." Minho put his head in his hands. "I just want to see him. I need to know if he's okay."

"What about the visiting room?" Jonghyun asked.

"They don't know about it but they are in the hall and if I try to go down there they will see and block it off." Minho said.

"There must be another way to get there." Jonghyun said. They both turned to Key. He sighed and gestured for them to follow leading them through a series of corridors seemingly impossible to remember. "Is this the shortest way?" Jonghyun asked in disbelief.

"No but this is a way you won't remember." Key said ignoring both Minho and Jonghyun's glares. He led them through a door that led to the corridor which held the entrance to Taemin's visiting room. Jonghyun and Key waited outside.

Minho cautiously entered. He made his way over to the window and gently knocked. Taemin was sitting curled up on his bed with his head on his knees. It looked like he was crying. When he heard the knock he looked over. Minho waved and gave a weak smile. Taemin was crying. He had tears streaming down his face and he was sobbing so hard he could barely stand as he stumbled over to the window. Minho wanted nothing more than to wrap the younger boy up in his arms and just let him know that everything was going to be okay but here they were again; trapped on separate sides of the glass. Minho then realised why it hadn't been a good idea to see Taemin; because now he knew that one way or another he had to get into that room.


	13. Chapter 13

Jonghyun sighed. He had no doubt in his mind that Taemin had been set off because they had taken him out of the institution. He glanced over at Key who was sitting in the corridor nervously biting his nails.

Jonghyun stood and walked over flopping down next to Key. Key looked at him a little confused and continued biting his nails. Jonghyun reached over and took Key's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"It's all going to be okay. You know that right? Minho will sort it out. He always does." Key sighed and suddenly took Jonghyun by surprise leaning into him and slipping his arms around Jonghyun's neck. Jonghyun slipped his arms around Keys waist tightly, pulling the other boy onto his lap. They sat there together both with the same concerns and worries hoping it would all work out.

They waited like that for a while but Minho showed no signs of coming out. Jonghyun sighed and tightened his hold on Key. Key shifted his weight on Jonghyun's lap and snuggled into him. Jonghyun leaned down and placed a kiss on Keys neck. Key stiffened but didn't pull away.

"Jonghyun." He said with a warning tone. Jonghyun ignored him and placed another kiss on his neck. "Don't do this to me." Key moaned.

"What?" Jonghyun said with a smirk.

"Don't play with me. Don't tell me you're straight and then do this. If you're fucking straight then act like it." Key said firmly pulling away. Jonghyun reached out and pulled him back in.

"I'm not straight." He said simply. Key froze and stared at him.

"What?" He said quietly not really believing the other boy.

"I'm not straight." Jonghyun repeated seriously looking Key in the eyes.

"But you said..."

"That was before I fell for you." Jonghyun interrupted still staring into Key's eyes. Key's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He tried to stutter out a response but failed miserably. So, there they were in this position. Key sitting on Jonghyun's lap with his arms limply hanging by his side and Jonghyun still holding Key making sure he didn't leave. Jonghyun leaned in but stopped just before Key's lips making sure he wanted this. Key answered the unasked question by pushing forward and colliding his lips against Jonghyun's.

Minho did not expect, when he finally left the visiting room, to find his best friend making out with their new friend. The two were so engrossed that, although Minho had been quite loud, they didn't even notice him. He awkwardly cleared his throat. Key leapt off Jonghyun's lap turning bright red. Jonghyun turned pink and shot him a sheepish grin. Minho glanced at both of them, too annoyed that he couldn't see Taemin, to bother teasing them. He merely slipped past them and stalked back to the staff room. Jonghyun got up and followed him. "Aren't you coming?" He said once he realised Key hadn't moved. Key cautiously walked forward silently catching up with Jonghyun. Jonghyun reached out and grabbed Key's hand interlocking their fingers. Key gave him a shy smile and they went to the staff room.

Key sighed. "We want to get you in there too but I just don't see a possible way without physical force and I don't know about you but I don't want to be arrested." Jonghyun sullenly nodded his agreement. Minho put his head in his hands. He could think of nothing else but Taemin and he was stressed because he knew the younger boy was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help. It was literally driving him insane. He sighed and lifted his head.

"We should go see if Jinki hyung is okay." He said getting up. They all walked out to reception together. They asked Mrs Kim if it was alright to go visit Jinki at the hospital. She sighed.

"I don't know if he's conscious yet but you can try." They glanced at each other it obvious on all of their faces that they wanted to go.

They took Key's fathers car to the hospital. Each of them nervous about what they would see, how bad Jinki's injuries could be and if he was going to be okay. Jonghyun led the way into reception and he was the one to ask at the desk. Minho sighed as the woman deliberated whether to let them in. She decided to let them in. They walked cautiously into the room. Jinki was awake and smiled brightly at them.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We just came to see if you were alright." Minho said awkwardly running his eyes over Jinki. He had cuts from the glass everywhere. All over his face and running up his arms. He was also wearing two casts, one on his left arm and another on his right leg.

"How did your bones break?" Jonghyun asked.

"I put my arm out to break my fall and my leg caught on the window frame." Jinki replied with a smile. Suddenly his smile faltered. "How's Taemin? The last thing I remember hearing is his screaming." Minho glanced away bitterly.

"I don't know. They won't let me see him." Jinki paused and looked at Minho.

"If there was a way for you to get in there are you one hundred per cent sure he wouldn't snap and hurt you?" Minho raised his eyes to Jinki's.

"Yes." Minho nodded and spoke in a confident tone. Jinki looked thoughtful.

"I could lose my job for what I'm about to tell you." Jinki said looking at Minho. "But I know that you have a somewhat calming effect on him and you're good for him. So, I'm willing to risk it." Jinki said still not sounding confident. "Just be careful okay?" Minho nodded not bothering to hide the anticipation on his face. "There is a back door to all the rooms so once the actual armed guards leave and they only post managers there you could hypothetically sneak in and the managers would not notice as long as you were careful and hid when they did check in. To get there you go through the basement and up the other side of the building that is not used anymore. Some of the floors might be rotten so be careful." Jinki grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He drew them a detailed diagram of how to get there. "And if you get caught don't say my name." He said with a wink.

"Thank you." Minho said knowing that those words did not express the level of gratitude he was feeling right now. Jinki smiled back.

"Oh and it's not locked from the outside but it is from the inside so you'll need to grab the key from the hook outside before you go in. If you forget that you're screwed. Now you guys should leave before someone from the institute finds you here. That way if you get caught they can't trace it back to me." They said goodbye and left. They climbed into Key's father's car.

"We ought to drop the car back at your dad's work and then bus to the institution." Jonghyun said to Key who checked his phone.

"Shit. He already knows it's gone and that I took it. He is not happy." Key frowned. "You guys should bus back and I'll meet him here."

"Why don't you guys drive to him and I'll bus." Minho suggested knowing Jonghyun was going to insist on staying with Key anyway. They all agreed on that plan so Minho set off.

Jonghyun drove slowly already nervous about seeing Key's father. He was not going to be making a good first impression at all. Key stayed silent as well. To be honest he knew his father wouldn't mind at all once they explained and he was just watching Jonghyun suffer with enjoyment. They pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of the car. Key's father was standing there waiting.

"I hope you have one hell of an excuse." He said sternly.

"A friend got pushed out of a window and we wanted to make sure he was okay." Key said calmly.

"Wow. That's one hell of an excuse." His father said raising an eyebrow. "Is he okay?"

"As okay as you can be, after you've been pushed out a window." Key said calmly.

"And who's your… friend?" His father pointed at Jonghyun.

"This is Jonghyun. My…." Key trailed off realising he didn't know what to classify Jonghyun as.

"Soon to be more than friend." Jonghyun interjected. Key glanced down and blushed. His father raised an eyebrow.

"Okay nice to meet you Jonghyun." He shook hands with Jonghyun, looking him up and down. Jonghyun looked confident on the outside which was a good thing because he was freaking out inside. He could not believe he had just said that to Key's father. Key's father squeezed his hand a little too hard obviously intimidating him.

"Dad!" Key exclaimed blushing again. His father just chuckled and then suddenly looked stern.

"And does Jonghyun have his licence?" He asked. Key and Jonghyun both froze.

"Um… I have my learners permit." Jonghyun said. Key's father frowned slightly.

"Okay. I understand that it was an emergency but if you ever take my car and or drive my son around without a licence again I'll kill you." He said looking at Jonghyun firmly. Jonghyun nodded clearly intimidated. "Okay. Good. Is Jonghyun coming home for dinner?" Key glance at Jonghyun who decided it would be a good chance to set a better impression on Key's parents.

"Sure. I'd love too. I'll just call my mother." Jonghyun called his mother and said he was going to dinner at a friend's. He climbed into the backseat alone; Key's father had insisted on Key sitting in the passenger seat. They drove off with Jonghyun making awkward small talk with Key's father.


	14. Chapter 14

Minho walked into the institution trying not to look suspicious. He went to the front door of Taemin's room. They had changed the armed guard to a manager. He only just managed to stop his grin. He walked up and harassed the manager for a while to make it seem like he wasn't getting in there anyway. He faked a frowned and stomped away making his way to the stairs. He made sure no one was looking and went down into the basement. He walked across swiftly and made his way up the stairs dodging a few rotten looking ones and carefully stepped across the floor. It was really dangerous; there were a lot of rotten bits and even a few holes.

When Minho, using Jinki's diagram, found the right door he paused before going in. How was he to know if the manager was looking in at that exact time? He suddenly remembered the key and grabbed it. He shoved it in his pocket. He opened the door a little and peeked through. Taemin who was facing that back wall like always looked at him with shock written on his face. Minho slipped in and rushed over to Taemin. The younger boy collapsed into his arms and immediately began sobbing. Minho wrapped his arms around him and tried to sooth him.

After a while Taemin sobs began to die down. Minho rubbed circles on his back and whispered to him.

"It's all going to be okay. I promise." Over and over he repeated those words whispering them into Taemin's ear. Taemin wrapped his arms around Minho's neck. Minho picked Taemin up and placed him gently on his bed before climbing up next to him and wrapping the younger boy in his arms again.

When Taemin had finally stopped crying they just sat there all entangled on the bed. Taemin's head on Minho's chest, feeling Minho breathe had been a big part of calming himself down.

"Tae…" Minho said softly. The younger boy looked up at him with liquid brown eyes. "Was it going out that set you off? Tell me the truth." Taemin hesitated but nodded. "You should have told me you weren't ready. I would have understood. Didn't you listen to me at the beginning? You're safety was meant to be the most important thing." Minho let his disappointment flood onto his face. Taemin put his head back on Minho's chest.

"Sorry hyung." He whispered softly. Minho started. He hadn't expected Taemin to talk to him.

"It's okay." He whispered back gently kissing Taemin on the forehead. "I could never be mad at you Tae. Ever." Taemin smiled into his chest and started tracing circles into Minho's neck with his finger. Minho tightened his hold on the younger boy who looked up at him again. Minho could feel himself melting into those gorgeous eyes.

When the manager entered to check on Taemin he was surprised at what he saw. The young boy was sitting there quite complacently and simply looked up and blinked at him. He glanced around the room but all was normal so he walked back out.

Minho slid out from under the bed. That had been close. He'd almost been caught.

"You're a good actor Tae." He said with a grin. Taemin grinned back.

"You're a good hider." Minho laughed and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"I should go. Jonghyun's mother will be here to pick me up soon." He smiled as Taemin pouted and drew him into a hug. "I don't want to leave." Taemin hugged back, not letting go as Minho tried to pull away.

"Don't goooo." Taemin said cutely. Minho laughed again.

"You're making this really hard for me." Minho kissed Taemin's forehead before pulling himself away. The younger boy put a hand on Minho's chest before leaning up and lightly kissing Minho's cheek. Minho felt his heart rate increase and glanced down at the younger boy. Their eyes met. Minho began to lean down. Just as their lips were about to touch there was an interruption. Minho's cell phone went off. He groaned and pulled it out answering it in an annoyed tone. He quickly snapped out if it when he realised it was the hospital. He listened and a smile broke out on his face. He thanked the person on the phone and then grabbed Taemin yanking him into a hug and swinging him around.

"My dad's awake!" He said happily. Taemin laughed and once he was back on the ground hugged Minho. "I have to go see him! I'll see you later." Minho said giving Taemin a hug and kissing his forehead again. Taemin hugged back.

"See you soon hyung." Minho walked out and carefully dodging all the rotten pieces of wood and steps made his way out to reception. He saw Jonghyun's mother and pulled her into a hug. "Have you heard?" He said with a laugh. "My dad's awake!" She laughed and hugged him back before pulling away.

"Well I guess we better get you to the hospital then." She said with a smile. Minho couldn't sit still the entire way there. He kept tapping his hand against his leg or tapping his foot on the floor. When the car pulled into a park he leapt out of the door and ran into the building. Sprinting to his father's wing and throwing the door open. His father looked up and smiled at him. Minho burst into tears and launched himself at his father. His father pulled him into a hug.

"Hey buddy. It's alright. I'm okay. I'm sorry I scared you." He sobbed into his father's chest.

"Dad so much has happened that I need to tell you." He managed to get out in between sobs.

"Okay, what is it?" His father asked wiping his tears.

"I broke my promise, multiple times. I went into Taemin's room. I'm sorry."

"He didn't hurt you?" His father inquired showing his disappointment on his face. "Why did you go in anyway?"

"I was so upset about you and I couldn't get hold of Jonghyun and he was the first person that came to my mind."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't break your promise before that… but I may have found his visitors room and through that I got to know him." Minho said sheepishly. His father looked at him confused.

"So you went into his room and that's how you broke the promise?"

"Well I also broke the promise here."

"What?" His father looked at him in shock.

"Me and Jonghyun managed to sneak Taemin out of the institution and bring him here. They didn't find up because we dressed Key up as Taemin." Minho explained trying to ignore the pure disbelief on his father's face.

"And Taemin didn't try to stop you?"

"Well I asked him if it was okay and he said it was."

"He talked to you?" Minho could see that it was sinking in on his father's face just how close of a relationship Minho had with Taemin.

"Yes." Minho nodded.

"And he hasn't hurt you or Jonghyun?"

"No. He was so calm as well… until yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" His father asked strictly.

"Tae got a little upset and…. Pushed Jinki out of the window into the corridor." He didn't look at his father.

"And what would you do if I forbade you to see Taemin anymore?" Minho's father asked slowly. Minho looked him in the eye.

"I would find a way to disobey you." His father looked at him surprised by his honesty.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with him."


	15. Chapter 15

Dinner at Key's house was going very awkwardly. Mrs Kim had come home and Key's dad had taken great delight in making them both blush by telling her that 'Jonghyun and Key are soon to be more than friends.' She had chuckled and smiled at him. Jonghyun was feeling very intimidated and Key's dad seemed to be enjoying it. Over all though Jonghyun could feel that they were accepting and welcoming him and this was their way of showing it. After dinner they sat in the living room talking. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Key answered it and escorted in Jonghyun's mother.

"Honey, sorry to interrupt but this will be my only chance to pick you up and drop you home. I'll be at the hospital for most of the night."

"What's going on?" Jonghyun asked.

"Minho said he called you. His father woke up." Jonghyun couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face.

"That's awesome! Can I see him?" He said jumping up from the seat.

"I don't think so. Your father is home from work and wants to see you."

"Mom! I need to see Minho's dad! I don't care if dads home from work." He complained before remembering where he was and blushing as Keys parents looked on. His mother sighed but nodded.

"Okay. You're right. Minho's dad coming out of a coma is more important than your dad being home from work." She sighed. "I'll talk to him about it later." Jonghyun felt guilty knowing that his mom and dad were going to fight over this but to be honest he just wanted to see Minho's dad.

He bid a polite goodbye to Key's parents and then awkwardly hugged Key goodbye, keeping in mind his mother still thought he was straight. When they climbed into the car Jonghyun was nervous. He had decided right then and there to come out to his mother but that was a difficult thing. He remained silent for the first half of the journey mentally preparing himself.

"Hey mom?" He took a deep breath.

"What is it honey?" She asked.

"I – I'm gay. And I like Key. I think our friendship is going to grow into… more." He blurted out squeezing his eyes shut. He felt a hand move onto his arm. He opened his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me. I love you just the same and Key seems like a very nice boy." He looked over at her.

"That's it?" He asked expecting at least questions.

"To be honest the only things I'm concerned about are bullying and how to tell Sulli in a way that she will understand." His mother looked at him worry written on her face. "I mean are you planning on coming out at school?"

"Yes." He said. "And it's likely I will be bullied. Key is." His mother frowned and nodded. They stayed silent the rest of the way but Jonghyun's mother kept her hand on his arm, except when she was turning a corner, when it was on the steering wheel. They arrived and Jonghyun climbed out he walked around the car and his mother pulled him into a hug.

"I'm proud of you for being so brave." She whispered to him before pulling away and leading him into the hospital. Jonghyun felt incredibly happy. He had the best mother in the world. No doubt. They knocked and entered the room. Minho and his dad were sitting on two chairs playing a game of cards. Jonghyun rushed over and hugged Minho's father.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said as the man laughed and hugged him back.

"Like I'd leave you boys here to cause trouble without me." Jonghyun pulled away with a laugh and flopped down next to Minho. Minho's father gave Jonghyun's mother a quick hug. "Taeyeon, it's nice to see you. Would you like to join us in a game of cards?"

"I'd love to Siwon." She said with a smile.

The two boys and Taeyeon walked into the house. Jonghyun's father was sitting on the couch looking angry.

"Boys go upstairs." He said angrily. They obeyed quickly. They sat in Jonghyun's room and turned on the music to drown out the fighting. Jonghyun was glad Sulli was at a friend's house and didn't have to hear this because there were a lot of cuss words being thrown around.

"I came out to my mom." Jonghyun said to Minho. Minho looked up at him.

"So, you're sure you're gay?"

"Yeah." Jonghyun said casually.

"I don't even know what to classify myself as." Minho leaned his head back against the wall in despair. "I'm in love with Tae for sure but I've never been attracted to boys before so am I gay? Am I straight? Am I bi? I don't even know."

"Why label it? Why bother classifying yourself. You're in love with Taemin not because he's a boy or girly looking. You're in love with him because he's Taemin." Jonghyun said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But if people ask…"

"Just say you're in love and leave it at that. Or say you're Tae-sexual." Jonghyun told him with a grin. Minho looked at him and smirked.

"When did you become so… wise?" Jonghyun laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just awesome." He poked his tongue out at Minho and then wacked him with a pillow before jumping up and grabbing a basketball. "Come on let's go to the school courts and shoot hoops.

Minho rolled over with a groan. It was Saturday. He didn't have to work at the institute today. Not that he'd had to recently. They'd let him off easy since his dad had been in the hospital but he knew his dad would make sure they were at work as per normal on Monday. He heard a familiar crunch of cereal.

"Really? I don't know why I even still get surprised… Go stalk Key or something." He said grumpily to Jonghyun who just laughed and gestured for Minho to follow before heading to the kitchen. Minho groaned and stumbled blearily into the kitchen grabbing the bowl of cereal Jonghyun had poured for him. Taeyeon walked out.

"So, I'm guessing you boys want to be dropped at the institution?" She asked.

"Yes please." They said in unison. She smiled at them fondly.

In the car on the way there she turned to Jonghyun who was in the passenger seat.

"I would like to invite Key's family to dinner tomorrow night."

"What?" Jonghyun said freaking out.

"If something's going to happen between you and Key I'd like to meet his family." She said firmly. Jonghyun cringed but nodded. Minho snickered in the background.

"Shut up." Jonghyun glowered at him but Minho just chuckled. They pulled up into the parking lot.

"Just call me when you're ready to leave, okay boys?" Taeyeon said with a smile. The boys nodded and jumped out of the car. Minho headed straight for the basement while Jonghyun slumped on the ground in reception waiting for Key to arrive.

Minho slipped discreetly into Taemin's room. Taemin was still asleep, knowing that waking him or touching him while he was asleep wasn't a good idea Minho sat in a place where he was hidden from the window and leaned his head against the wall suddenly feeling tired. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep.

He woke feeling a foreign weight on him. He opened his eyes and his heart fluttered as he saw familiar liquid brown eyes looking into his.

"Good morning Tae." He said smiling at the boy sitting on his lap. Taemin smiled back before leaning in and whispering.

"Good morning Minho hyung." Minho slipped his arms around Taemin's waist.

"I told my dad lots of things about you yesterday." Minho said softly.

"Like what?" Taemin asked.

"My, we are talkative today aren't we?" Minho chuckled. "I told him that I'd been visiting you and that you talk to me."

"Is he scared for you to be in here?" Taemin asked.

"Yes but he won't stop me."

"Why not?"

"Because he knows it wouldn't work. No matter what happens I will always find a way to see you Tae." Minho said. The younger boy smiled and leaned against Minho looking up at him. Minho pecked Taemin's nose. The younger boy chuckled and put his hand on Minho's neck pulling him down slightly. Minho took a deep breath. Was this really about to happen?

Minho leaned in but paused before their lips touched leaving it up to Taemin wanting to make sure he was ready. Taemin didn't even hesitate before pushing their lips together. Fireworks. Minho pulled away and brushed hair out of Taemin's face, looking into his eyes, before leaning back in and pushing their lips together once more. Taemin absentmindedly ran his fingers through Minho's hair. Minho ran his tongue over Taemin's bottom lip. The younger boy parted his lips. Taemin immediately let Minho take dominance. Finally Minho reluctantly pulled away for a breath. Taemin was panting too.

"Tae, I need to hide. They are going to bring in your lunch soon." The younger boy pouted and pecked Minho's lips before obediently getting up and sitting on his bed his eyes locked on Minho's as Minho slipped out the door knowing Taemin would knock once it was safe to come back in. Minho sat on the other side of the door and leant his head against the door and thought joyous happy thoughts. This had been the best day of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Jonghyun couldn't hold back his grin as Key and Mrs Kim walked in. He watched Key see him, sitting there waiting, and blush. Jonghyun grinned and stood up. Mrs Kim smiled at him. He bowed respectfully and greeted her.

"Good morning Mrs Kim." She smiled and nodded at him. "My mother would like to know if your family would like to come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"We would love to." Mrs Kim said with a smile. He grinned before grabbing Key's hand and dragging him out. Key blushed and followed obediently. Mrs Kim chuckled as they left. Jonghyun pulled Key into the room where Minho had 'studied' and grinned at him.

"Hey." Key smiled back his cheeks still dusted with a light pink shadow.

"Hey Jjong." Jonghyun grinned at the use of the nickname and pulled the other boy into a hug.

"Key?"

"Yeah?"

"I… You… We…" Jonghyun thought about how to word what he wanted to say but was drawn blank.

"Yes Jjong. Yes, I'll be yours. Yes, we are together." Key said suddenly wrapping his arms around Jonghyun's neck. Jonghyun grinned and wondered how this magical boy had read his mind perfectly.

"Good." He said pecking Key on the lips.

Minho heard the slight knock on the door. He grabbed the key and slipped through. He pulled the younger boy into his arms and rested his head on top of Taemin's.

"Minho?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…. Can you tell me about your school?" Taemin asked carefully. Minho rubbed Taemin's back.

"Sure but why do you want to hear it?"

"I… I just want to hear about something… normal. I want to pretend I go there."

"One day you will Tae, I know it doesn't feel like it but you will get better I promise, and then you'll be back at school and living a normal life." The younger boy nodded into his chest and Minho began telling him all about his school, the headmaster, the students and the classes. He bitterly told him about Hyukjae and why he had to work here over the summer.

Taemin listened, drinking in the words with a passive expression that masked his feelings from Minho. Minho came to a pause and glanced at the younger boy's unchanging passive mask.

"You don't have to do that with me. You can tell me exactly what you're thinking. I won't think any less of you Tae." Taemin hid his face in Minho's chest and whispered softly so that Minho had to strain to hear what he said..

"I'm jealous. I want to be back at school even being bullied. I'm so sick of being mental; of being a freak, a weirdo. I just want to be normal again."

"You are not mental, weird or a freak Taemin." Minho said firmly.

"I'm in a mental institution hyung. I'm dangerous."

"I don't think you're dangerous." Minho countered.

"That's because you don't know." Taemin was still speaking incredibly softly.

"Don't know what?" Minho asked unsure of where the younger boy was leading the conversation.

"What I've done." Minho remained silent and even though there were no sounds in the room he almost missed what Taemin said next. It was said so softly and gently that Minho almost didn't believe it; almost. "I've killed someone hyung." Minho tightened his grip on the younger boy.

"I don't care." He said ignoring the panic that rose. He felt his shirt getting damp and tried to comfort Taemin. He tried to stop Taemin's tears but they just kept coming. The younger boy couldn't stop the memories of his past flooding into him taking away all his happy thoughts and memories.

"I – I was so s- scared I'd done i-it ag-gain." Taemin sobbed out. Minho suddenly understood. This was guilt talking. He tightened his hold on Taemin again.

"Tae, Jinki hyung is going to be okay. He doesn't mind. Do you know why I'm in here right now? Because he told me where the back door was. He let me in here." The younger boy continued to cry into his chest. He couldn't help feeling a little confused himself. Taemin was so up and down recently, more so than usual. Minho sighed blaming himself again. "I shouldn't have taken you out of the institution. I'm sorry."

Taemin shook his head against Minho's chest.

"No. This needs to happen. I need to start facing the emotions I've been hiding from. Maybe then I really will get better." Minho softly placed his chin on top of the younger boy's head.

"Then, will you tell me?" He asked softly regretting it when he felt Taemin stiffen against him. The younger boy pulled Minho over to sit on the bed facing him before taking Minho's arms and pulling them around himself. Minho obediently wrapped his arms around Taemin's waist. Taemin stared into Minho's eyes and saw confusion, he sighed and while still staring into Minho's eyes began the story; his story.

"Let's get out of here." Jonghyun suggested nudging the boy sprawled next to him when he didn't receive a response. Key lazily lifted his head and rested it on Jonghyun's thigh looking up at his boyfriend.

"And go where?"

"Out." Jonghyun said with a grin. Key rolled his eyes and lazily stood up stretching his limbs.

"Alright then." Jonghyun happily stood up grabbing Keys hand and intertwining their fingers. Key chuckled as Jonghyun dragged him out through reception and out the front door. They walked together in a comfortable silence swinging their intertwined hands. Key hesitated as he realised they were headed into town. "Jjong." He said knowing the other boy would probably pick up what he meant.

"I'm not afraid to be seen with you Key. You're mine and I want everyone to know it." Jonghyun said firmly holding onto Key's hand tightly as the other boy tried to shake their hands apart.

"I don't think you understand what it's like to be bullied. You and Minho have always been at the top of the chain. The fall from grace would be far and hard. I don't want you to have to go through what I go through." Key said desperately but Jonghyun just ignored him. "Jjong."

"No. I won't let them force us to pretend we're not together. I won't let them intimidate us. I'm gay Key and I'm proud of it. I'll tell everybody without hesitation because it's who I am and my only regret is that I didn't figure it out sooner." Key sighed.

"I can't say anything to convince you not to tell them, can I?"

"No." Jonghyun said looking over at Key. "I want them to know Key. I don't care what happens. I don't care if I get beaten up every day of the week for the rest of my high school life. They will never force me to pretend to be someone I'm not." He said pulling Key back closer to him. Key sighed and tightened his grip on Jonghyun's hand.

"I hate and love your stubbornness at the same time." Jonghyun just grinned at him in response. Key sighed and tried not to freak out as they walked down the main street in town. He made the mistake of glancing in a store and saw a few people from school staring at them. He winced and looked away hoping they wouldn't come after them. He glanced ahead and freaked out when he saw the guys from the soccer team standing in the street staring at them. "Jjong lets just go around."

"No. I'll have to see them anyway. I'm on the team." Jonghyun said firmly pulling Key towards them.

"Hey Jjong." One of them said.

"Hey Donghae." Jonghyun said with a grin nodding his greeting at all the other guys. They glanced pointedly at Key. "You guys know Key right?" He asked casually as the boys stared at their intertwined hands. They all nodded a few muttering questions or statements to others.

"So… you're?" Donghae didn't finish the question but everybody knew what he meant.

"Yes. Key is my boyfriend." A few of the boys looked shocked most just didn't react. Donghae nodded. Key held his breath sure something negative was coming.

"Okay. Want to come play soccer on the field?" Donghae pointed over the road to the soccer field. Key frowned. It seemed like they didn't care. Jonghyun looked over at him hopefully. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But there is no way in hell I am playing." He said. Jonghyun grinned at him.

"I'll meet you guys over there in a sec. We'll just grab a drink." They boys all nodded and headed over the road.

"They don't care?" Key asked letting his shock show.

"No. They don't because unlike Hyukjae and Heechul and those other losers, these guys are me and Minho's real friends." Key nodded, letting it sink in that they weren't getting beat up or insulted, and smiled. He was even more surprised when they got to the field and Jonghyun ran out to play that a few other boys came over and sat with him. They chatted politely to him, even at one point teasing him about Jonghyun and laughing when he turned pink. All these boys were so friendly and nice. It was a rewarding change. He'd been so scared that Jonghyun would be bullied like he was and that would have made him feel unbelievably guilty. He was glad that things were working out this way for him and Jonghyun.


	17. Chapter 17

Taemin took a deep breath and began slowly. "I was born on July the 18th 1993 here in Seoul but over the other side by Gimpo. My parents were mid-income and I had two younger siblings Yoseob and Kikwang. My mother was a stay at home mom and my father was a police-man. We were so happy. We used to eat dinner together around the table and go on picnics by the lake and go on camping trips. My mother used to bake delicious cookies and cakes for me and I would always have the best lunch at school. All my friends were jealous because I had the coolest parents and the best life you could imagine. I was about 12 when… it happened. Yoseob was 9 and Kikwang was 5. As a police officer you can imagine my father made many enemies. He was always in danger always on the firing line. And that year he put a lot of dangerous people in jail. One was an especially dangerous foreigner called Sebastian Ware who had a lot of dangerous friends."

Taemin paused leaning his face into Minho's chest and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down before resuming his story. "We knew as soon as dad took him down that there would be trouble, that there was danger for not just him but all of us. His boss knew it too and ordered us into hiding. We went to the coast over by Incheon and stayed in a little holiday home. Yoseob and Kikwang just thought it was another holiday but I could see the tension in my parents faces. I knew we were hiding from people who could hurt us. We stayed there for months but it didn't get any safer. Us kids were being home schooled so that we wouldn't accidentally say anything at school or be seen by someone who could pass on the information."

Taemin took another deep breath and let a few tears fall slowly down his face. Minho reached up and wiped it away.

"If you want to stop.."

"No." Taemin said. "I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything. It's just… hard." He took another deep breath. "So, we'd been in hiding for about three months when my mother came home from the supermarket panicking because someone had recognised her. Someone had called her by name in the supermarket and she had turned around and not seen anybody. She freaked out and sprinted home to us and we all started packing. Me, Yoseob and Kikwang were in our room about half way through packing when we heard our mother scream. I tried to stop them but they ran downstairs so I followed. We got there and a strange man was standing over my mom who was crying and screaming. He was a Korean man and he looked almost exactly like Jinki. He was holding a knife."

Taemin's voice began to shake slightly. Minho tightened his hold on the younger boy protectively and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay. Take it slowly. You're okay." Minho whispered into Taemin's hair. Taemin took a shaky breath and forced himself to continue.

"He was holding a knife and that's when I saw that there was already blood on it. I knew straight away that my dad would have died protecting my mom. I had no doubt he was already dead. And then I saw the blood smeared on the window and the arm, just an arm, outside on the lawn. I looked back just as he brought the knife down to my mom's throat. I could hear Yoseob and Kikwang screaming. I knew I had to do something. So, I grabbed Kikwang and ran outside. I hid him in our secret fort hidden in the bushes. We'd made it playing. I ran back inside and my mom's head was detached from the rest of her body. The man had placed the head on the table and had Yoseob in his arms."

Taemin's voice broke. Minho felt tears stream down his face. He couldn't believe Taemin had been through that much and the story wasn't even over. He tried to comfort Taemin as much as he could but felt useless.

"He had no mercy. None. He was only 9 years old Minho. 9 years old. I jumped on him and tried to get him away from Yoseob but it was too late. I just scratched and grabbed anything I could trying to hurt him as I saw Yoseob fall to the ground. I grabbed the hand that held the knife and we wrestled over it for a while. Somehow I won and got the knife and I… I…" Taemin broke off tears streaming down his face looking utterly broken; just broken.

"I slashed his neck and then we collapsed to the ground. I landed on top of him and I grabbed the knife again and he was already dead but I just kept stabbing him over and over again. Taking out the anger and the hurt of seeing him slaughter my mom and dad and little brother like animals. And then the police arrived and they tried to drag me away from his body but I just kept stabbing him. It took four officers to get me away from his body. Then I saw what I'd done. His body was destroyed; mangled. You couldn't even tell who it was. I had slaughtered him just like he'd done to my family. And then I looked down I was covered in blood. My shirt was literally soaked. There was no way I could let Kikwang see me like that."

Taemin paused and sighed. Minho took advantage of the pause to ask a question.

"So, Kikwang is still alive?" Taemin nodded wordlessly gathering the strength to finish his story.

"I was taken to the station and interrogated and they took all my clothes for evidence. They got my fingerprints and they told me I was going to be charged with First Degree Murder even and that Kikwang had already been taken to a foster home and he was going to be put up for adoption. That's when I knew I didn't have to be strong for him anymore he was going to get a new family to love and protect him so, that's when I really broke down. I started throwing things and thrashing around; the only way they could calm me down was with a sedative and when I woke up I did the same thing over and over and eventually they admitted me to a mental institution. The first one was a cold, dark place. It was really scary. The second one was worse. My condition just kept getting worse and worse and I hadn't said a word since they interrogated me. Finally, they transferred me here. And I didn't get better but it was the first place they found where I didn't get worse either so they let me stay here. I remember the first time I saw Jinki I freaked out because I thought that man had come back from the dead to finish me off and then he was going to go find Kikwang."

Taemin paused. He was managing to regain control but was still quite upset. He took another breath. He was almost done. It felt kind of good to talk about it though. It felt good to get it off his chest.

"And now every single time I see Jinki that anger and pain that I felt while stabbing the body over and over just rises again. I can't help myself; before I know it I've thrown something or done something violent. I just can't control myself. I'm barely myself anymore. What happened made me a different person. What happened broke me and it felt like I'd never be whole again. It felt like no matter what happened I would always be broken and scarred; angry and hurt. It felt like I would always be alone because my family was gone and nobody seems to care. And then just when I was about to give up hope that I could ever feel whole, complete and okay again you walked through those doors and changed everything. You turned my world upside down. You made me feel emotions I haven't felt since before that day. You are slowly but surely fixing me Minho. And I'm in love with you."


	18. Chapter 18

Jonghyun sighed. He'd reluctantly gone home from the soccer field, after walking Key home and not being able to kiss him goodbye because his father had been watching (probably on purpose), after a frantic text from his mother. She was panicking because the house wasn't clean enough. Jonghyun sighed again. The house was perfectly clean and she was freaking out over nothing. He couldn't be too annoyed though. She was trying so hard to make a good impression because she cared about him and wanted him to be happy.

Key watched nervously as his father knocked on the door. The door opened. Jonghyun's mother stood in front of them wearing a nice floral dress and a big smile.

"Hello it's nice to meet you. I'm Taeyeon, Jonghyun's mother."

"It's nice to meet you Taeyeon. I'm Dongwoon and this is my wife Sohyun."

Taeyeon smiled and bowed respectfully and led them through the house.

"Jonghyun's out back with Sulli setting up the table. I thought since it is such lovely weather we'd dine outdoors this evening." Taeyeon said with a bright smile as she led them out to the backyard.

The sight took Key's breath away. His boyfriend was holding Sulli up in the air swinging her around with that dopey grin on his face and she was shrieking and laughing with glee. He couldn't help but let a smile spill onto his face as he watched the two.

"Jonghyun sweetie the guests are here." Taeyeon said sounding very polite. He turned and tossed Sulli up catching her as she came back down.

"Hey Key! Hello Mr and Mrs Kim." He said placing Sulli gently on the ground before bowing respectfully. Sulli launched herself at Key who caught her with more ease than last time but still slightly panicked. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Key! I missed you!" She said cutely. He laughed.

"I missed you too Sulli."

"Is this your mommy and daddy?" She asked looking at his parents.

"Yes. It is." He said with a smile. Sulli consequently jumped out of his arms at his father who caught her with a chuckle. As Sulli introduced herself, Key made his way over to stand next to Jonghyun and smiled at him.

"Oh god, my mom is so nervous she's been driving me crazy all afternoon." Jonghyun murmured in Key's ear. The other boy chuckled.

"She's sweet. They love her already I can tell." Key said with a grin. Jonghyun smiled back before catching Sulli who had launched herself at him. Sulli looked at Key curiously. Key could see her thinking about something. He noticed their parents going inside for coffee and turned back to the little girl. "What is it, honey?"

"Did you know something? Did you know even though most boys marry girls some boys marry other boys?" Key felt himself blush and Jonghyun chuckled.

"Mom was trying to explain to her this morning." He said. Key nodded and turned back to Sulli.

"Yes I did know that." He said with a smile.

"Do you want to marry a boy or a girl?" She asked him.

"A boy." He said calmly ignoring Jonghyun smirking at him because he knew how pink he was and chose to ignore it. Sulli nodded.

"Jonghyun said he wants to marry you." Sulli said looking at him with wide eyes.

Key could only gawp at the little girl before turning and it was his turn to smirk as Jonghyun blushed and averted his eyes. Sulli, not understanding how entertaining this was, got bored and ran inside to bother the adults leaving a pink Jonghyun with a still smirking Key.

"I… I just said it. I mean I know we're still getting to know each other but I just… feel very strongly for you." Jonghyun said with a sudden burst of confidence sending Key's heart reeling. Jonghyun stepped forward and took Key's hand. Key felt his cheeks turning pink and cursed himself. For once he'd been the one smirking and he'd wanted to keep it that way but Jonghyun had this affect in him that he just couldn't describe.

Key glanced around the table. Their parents were getting along well and it all seemed to be going smoothly. Taeyeon and Sohyun were getting along very well as they both enjoyed crafts especially scrapbooking. Dongwoon was chatting to Jonghyun about the big basketball game last night or something like that, Key didn't even know, and Key was convincing Sulli to eat, rather than play, with her food. That was until they heard the door slam and a man he'd never seen before walked out of the back door.

"Who are they?" He demanded rudely.

"Ryeowook. You didn't tell me you were coming home for dinner. These are our dinner guests." Taeyeon said softly.

"Yes. I know they are your dinner guests but who are they?" He asked sounding slightly angry. Taeyeon looked at Jonghyun all of them understood the silent question. Jonghyun shook his head.

"This is Key a friend of Jonghyun's from school and these are his parents." She said still speaking softly as if she hoped that would calm him down.

"We've never invited any of his other friends over for dinner why is this one so special?" He asked in a suspicious tone. Taeyeon stuttered slightly trying to come up with an answer when Jonghyun interrupted.

"Dad, can you step inside with me for a moment? There's something I need to tell you." He said firmly. Key looked at him with wide eyes.

Ryeowook's eyes narrowed but he obediently followed Jonghyun inside. Key held his breath waiting for him to come back outside and apologize for his rudeness but it didn't come. There was just an unnerving silence. Taeyeon bit her nails nervously and Sulli was oddly silent.

Jonghyun was sitting at the table across from his father who was watching him. They were both silent. His father leaned backward and frowned.

"Well… You wanted to tell me something?" He said in a mocking voice. That's when Jonghyun realized. He already knew. His father knew he was gay and was putting him through this on purpose but for what reason? He stared at his father trying to work out why.

"I'm gay." He said it calmly and confidently.

Minho held Taemin in his arms; just held him rocking him slightly feeling the tears soaking his shirt.

"I love you too." He whispered not really knowing what else to say. What do you say to someone who has been through all that? You can't tell them it's all going to be okay. You can't make them feel better or take the pain away. He sighed and just held Taemin kissing the top of his head. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Nothing you could ever do or say would drive me away." He murmured into Taemin's ear. "I'm going to be here and I'm going to help you get better no matter what it takes, no matter how long, no matter who tries to stop me. I love you too Tae. I love you too."

Taemin clung to Minho feeling strength and security roll into him as he listened to Minho's murmurs. He clung to the boy that had accepted his story so easily, who hadn't judged him at all, and was now holding him and comforting him. He clung and wondered what would happen if he never let go.

Jonghyun watched his father's lip curl in anger and knew this was going to be bad. His father stood and crashed through the back door.

"You!" He said pointing to Taeyeon. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" His voice was low and shaking with anger. Jonghyun eased his way out of the back door.

"I… I… I haven't known for long! Just a few days." She said weakly trying to calm him down.

"How could you not tell me my son is a fag?" He yelled. Jonghyun winced and walked over grabbing Sulli, who was crying silently, and carrying her inside without a word. He paused at the door and signalled for Key's family to follow him. "How could you keep it from me, that our son is a worthless disgusting moron?" Jonghyun winced again but just opened the door. Key and Key's mother followed him in easily but Dongwoon stood and walked over to Ryeowook.

"How can you speak those words about your own son? And I would appreciate you didn't use the word fag." He said calmly and quietly. Jonghyun just pulled Key inside and Sohyun followed with a worried glance back. Taeyeon sat at the dinner table her eyes swimming with tears and looking frightened. They could hear Ryeowook shouting.

"Oh I forgot you've got a little fa-," his voice was cut off and suddenly all they could hear was cuss words and Taeyeon rushed inside with a pale face.

"Are they actually fighting?" Sohyun asked, worried. Taeyeon nodded wordlessly and took Sulli from Jonghyun whispering comforting words into the little girl's hair. Taeyeon slipped an arm around Jonghyun and gave him a one-armed hug.

"You know none of what he said is true. You are not disgusting or worthless. You know that right? I love you." She said quietly and kissed his head. Jonghyun grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah I know. " He glanced over at Key and Sohyun. "I'm sorry. He never comes home usually." He said with a shrug.

Key shot him a smile and their eyes connected. An understanding passed through both of them. Key blushed and looked down and Jonghyun just grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Taemin opened his eyes. He stretched stiffly. He glanced around, he was lying half on top of Minho on the ground. He must have fallen asleep while crying. He glanced at Minho's sleeping face and once again wondered how someone like him could have gotten someone as accepting and understanding. He stared at Minho's sleeping face taking in the long eyelashes, the way his hair fell over his eyes, and the strong jaw. Minho was beautiful. Taemin snuggled in closer and lay his head on Minho's chest hearing Minho's heartbeat. He smiled and stayed there feeling calm overtake him and feeling complete. For the first time in a long time he felt complete, whole, and not broken. Even after all he had been through, even though he'd just told Minho everything, he felt calm and happy.

Minho opened his eyes and had a familiar feeling like someone was watching him. His first instinct was that Jonghyun was watching him sleep but then he remembered where he was. He glanced down at Taemin. The younger boy had his head on Minho's chest and his eyes were on his face with a calm almost soothed look on his face. Minho smiled at him. The younger boy grinned back. They both tensed when they heard the door open. Siwon strode in and frowned.

"Minho? What are you doing in here?" He asked. "How did you find a way back in already? I thought it would at least take you a few days…" He said with a small smile. Minho looked up at him.

"I – uh."

"It's fine Minho. You told me you were going to continue to come in here. I would just like a word with Taemin. Alone." Siwon said pointedly glancing towards the door. Minho sighed and disentangled himself from Taemin before slipping out the back door. It must have been early morning as streak of soft light were starting to spread through the building.

Taemin looked at Siwon a little nervously. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Siwon stared at him for a few seconds before walking over and sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"It's clear that there is something going on between you and my son." He said watching Taemin for a reaction. Taemin hesitated but nodded. Siwon looked at him alarmed. He hadn't expected the boy to respond to him. "I – I know Minho trusts you but I just – I need to hear it from you. That no matter how angry or upset you feel that you will never hurt my son."

"I will never ever hurt Minho. I swear this to you." Taemin said after a pause. He spoke confidently and looked Siwon in the eye. Siwon stared at the boy looking for sincerity in his eyes and that was all that he saw.

"Thank you. I have a question though. Why does Minho make you calm? Why Minho?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." Taemin admitted softly. "At first it was something about his eyes. The way they look straight at you without judgement and then as I got to know him I just… fell."

Siwon nodded and stood.

"You make my son happy Taemin, very happy, and so I'm sure I will be seeing more of you in the future." He smiled at the young boy before walking out of the front door and down to his office. He had a lot to think about.

Jonghyun stood up as the door flew open and his father stormed through the kitchen headed for the front door. Dongwoon walked in with a triumphant look on his face. Sohyun hurried over to him worriedly.

"I'm so sorry about that. He wasn't even supposed to be home and he's in a bad mood. I'm really sorry." Taeyeon gushed getting out the first aid kit and handing it to Sohyun.

"It's fine." Dongwoon said. "I really shouldn't have started the fight."

"No. He deserved it." Taeyeon said in a stiff voice. "He's not ever going to be allowed to say something like that again." Jonghyun looked at her in surprise. She stood up and walked over to the fridge. "So, how about desert?" She said with a small smile and for some reason they all just burst out laughing.

Minho slipped back into the room. He walked over to Taemin embracing the other boy in his arms. He placed his chin in top of the other boys head.

"Taemin, is there a way we can make Jinki not seem like that guy for you? Because he's a really nice guy." He said softly. The younger boy shrugged and rested his cheek on Minho's chest.

"I guess I should maybe talk to him. I don't know." The younger boys said closing his eyes. "Hyung you're comfortable."

"I'll be here for you if that's what you decide to do." Minho said tightening his hold on the younger boy and chuckling. They stood there with their arms wrapped around each other and both just enjoyed the moment.

Jonghyun grabbed Key's arm and dragged him upstairs to his room. Their parents were having a glass of wine and chatting. Sulli had been put to bed not long after dessert. Jonghyun sat on his bed and patted the area next to him. Key obediently walked over and sat down.

"Key?" Jonghyun said draping his arm across the other boy's shoulders and giving him that dopey grin he did so well.

"What?" Key responded warily.

"I just… I really love you." Jonghyun said grinning proudly. Key smiled and knew he probably was turning pink as he leaned in and kissed Jonghyun's lips softly.

"I love you too."

Jonghyun waved goodbye as Key's family drove away. He sighed happily, he had not expected complete acceptance from Key's parents. They were unconditionally happy that he and Key were dating and his own mothers reaction had been good too. He was happy. Life was good. He went into the kitchen to see his mother seated at the table with an apprehensive look on her face.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He asked her, worried.

"Jonghyun honey, I…" She trailed off obviously thinking of how to say what she wanted. "I think I'm going to divorce your father." She said softly.

Jonghyun nodded. Honestly he wasn't surprised. With all the fighting he'd known for a while it was just a matter of time and after tonight's debacle he wanted to be as far away from his father as he could. A small of him still felt sadness though. It was his father after all and Jonghyun would love him no matter what. He thought it through. His life was and would be happy without his father but at the same time he had always yearned for his father to care more about him than his work. That wasn't going to happen though and it was time he admitted it.

He hugged his mother and went to his room to text Key. Key immediately called him when he told him. And it was then, when he was sitting on his bed talking to his boyfriend on the phone, that he realised he was going to be fine.

Siwon knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"Minho, time to go." Minho nodded and Siwon left and closed the door.

Taemin sighed and frowned at Minho.

"Do you have to go?" Taemin moaned. Minho grinned.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. You'll see me so much these holidays that you'll be sick of me."

"Never." Came Taemin's fierce reply as the younger boy pulled Minho in for a kiss. Minho pulled away reluctantly when he saw his father glaring through the window. He looked at the younger boy and smiled as he realised everything was sliding into place. Everything was going to be okay. Taemin was still broken but Minho was helping him find the pieces and one day, it may still take a while but one day, Taemin was going to be just fine.

And there we have it. It's done. This is the grand finale. If there is a next chapter, I'm undecided on this, it will be an epilogue after some time showing where they are 6 months or a year after this chapter.

This story has been such an experience for me and I would like to thank each and every one of my subscribers. This was my first fanfiction and I feel like I've grown so much since the first chapter and I've come a long way. I have plans for my next fanfiction but the first chapter might not be up for a while as I have exams approaching soon. If you would like to read it you will find links on my tumblr. Feel free to talk to me on there. No one ever does xD


End file.
